EPIFANÍA
by WildCaterpillar
Summary: La vida siempre otorga una segunda oportunidad para recobrar la felicidad que alguna vez arrebata. Y Snape descubre que a veces está te es devuelta en manos de quien menos te lo esperas.
1. Inmolación

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Este fan fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y solo con la intención de entretener. **

Mi primer fic de Harry Potter, le tengo mucha fe a esta idea loca que surgió hace ya cuatro años. No había querido subir nada por miedo a crear demasiadas Mary Sues o simplemente destrozar la personalidad de los personajes, espero que no haya sido así y dado el caso me lo hagan saber por medio de sus Reviews.

Quiero esclarecer también que este es un fic **SLASH**, es decir que se tratarán relaciones homosexuales explicitas, así que si este no es tu tipo de fic no lo leas.

Finalmente quiero aclarar que retomare la historia de J.K. a partir de su sexto libro, pero ignorando hechos del libro cinco, seis y siete, aunque aún así utilizare datos de estos últimos volúmenes por lo que habrá **SPOILERS** dentro de la historia.

Y recuerden que dejar un Review no los matará y a mí me hará inmensamente feliz XD

* * *

**E **** P **** I **** F ****A ****N **** Í ****A**

**  
C A P I T U L O I  
**_Inmolación_

"Persephone, ¿A dónde va papá?"

Preguntó la pequeña niña a la vez que se ocultaba tras la falda de su madre apretando está entre sus pequeñas manos.

"Tranquila, fue a revisar algo, Nerón está con él"

Trató de tranquilizarla la joven mujer mientras se aferraba a una de las paredes de la casa sin apartar la vista de la puerta frente a ella, ya habían pasado cinco minutos desde que Alexandre había desaparecido por ella, era poco tiempo pero para lo que acababa de suceder cinco minutos era una eternidad. De repente el pomo de la puerta comenzó a moverse, Persephone se volvió hacia su hija y la oculto tras una pequeña mesa que estaba a unos pasos más haya

"No salgas de aquí hasta que te diga"

Le dijo secamente para luego volverse hacia la entrada, la niña simplemente asintió ante lo dicho, agazapándose tras la mesa tratando de ver lo que ocurría.

La mujer se acercó aún más a la puerta preparándose para un posible ataque, quitó el seguro de una vez y en ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a un hombre de cabello cobrizo hasta los hombros y ojos castaños cristalinos, a su lado venía un gran San Bernardo que se veía agitado. Al verlo la mujer dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio casi imperceptible, mientras que la pequeña niña que se encontraba hincada tras una de las patas de la mesa salió corriendo en su dirección hasta adherirse a su pierna.

"¡Papá!"

Gritó la niña llena de emoción, todo aquello la tenía asustada y había llegado a tener la sensación de que no volvería a ver a su padre cuando este salió por la puerta.

"Calma cariño, todo estará bien"

Exclamó su padre levantando a la pequeña entre sus brazos para luego volver su vista hacia la mujer que lo observaba expectante.

"No tardarán en llegar a la casa, la aldea entera está repleta de ellos, lo mejor será salir de aquí lo antes posible"

Se dirigió a ella en un tono más bajo y nervioso.

Persephone trato de conservar su ya característica impasibilidad pero la sorpresa entorpeció sus intenciones; abrió ligeramente los ojos y Alexandre pudo leer su miedo en ellos.

"Todo saldrá bien"

Acotó el hombre abrazando a su mujer por la cintura con un único brazo para luego darle un rápido beso en la frente. Él también estaba preocupado pero tenía la esperanza de salir a tiempo.

Persephone se aferró a su esposo por unos segundos tratando de liberar su tensión, se separó un poco después recuperando su impasible mirada acentuada por el color negro de sus ojos. Giró sobre sus talones y haciéndole una señal a Alexandre, se encaminó hacia uno de los cuartos traseros.

El lugar parecía una pequeña bodega situada a un lado de la cocina, Alexandre dejo a su pequeña hija en el suelo y tomando uno de los estantes tiro con fuerza de él hacia adelante, una parte de la pared se desprendió también sin problema junto con ellos, tras ella se podía ver un largo túnel, o por lo menos eso pensó Will por la negrura que se divisaba en el fondo de aquel pasillo.

Alexandre tomo nuevamente a su hija con uno de sus brazos mientras que apresuraba a su esposa con el otro. Entonces lo escucharon, un ruido seco y varios pasos, seguramente habían abierto la puerta principal.

"Llegaron"

Pronunció la mujer apretando los puños.

Él pánico invadió a los dos adultos y una vez todos estuvieron dentro del túnel, el hombre intentó cerrarlo desesperadamente, después de entregarle la pequeña a su madre.

"¿Qué pasa mamá?"

Una voz llamó la atención de la mujer, la voz de su hija resonaba en su cabeza, ¿Acababa de llamarla mamá? Se preguntó con asombro; no podía ponerla en peligro.

Volvió la vista a su esposo, ignorando la pregunta de la niña y pudo ver con horror como dos figuras oscuras aparecieron en el lumbral de la cocina, los ladridos de Nerón se escucharon potentes y la pequeña tuvo miedo, se aferro a su madre y cerró los ojos tratando de imaginar que nada era real.

Persephone apenas comenzaba a distinguir claramente las figuras de aquellas dos personas cuando Alexandre logró cerrar el túnel.

"Será mejor que nos demos prisa"

Gritó alterado, tomando a Persephone del antebrazo apremiándola para que caminara rápidamente.

"¡Estúpidos muggles! ¿Creen que con esto nos detendrán?"

Se escuchó una voz llena de furia tras la barrera que separaba la cocina del túnel. Entonces ocurrió lo inevitable, la pared se abrió de golpe y dos personas con largas túnicas negras y máscaras blancas aparecieron en el umbral. Persephone abrió grandes los ojos al escuchar el crujir de la entrada al pasadizo abrirse por la fuerza, estrechó a su hija entre sus brazos mientras trataba de correr lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas, le dirigió una mirada a su esposo y pudo ver como este se situaba tras ella para protegerlas de cualquier clase de ataque.

"No lo lograremos"

Exclamó la mujer y al punto Alexandre sintió como aquellos hombres estaban a escasos minutos de alcanzarlos, sabía tan bien como su esposa que no podrían escapar los tres, tendrían que tratar de detenerlos o su hija no sobreviviría; esperaba poder atajarlos lo suficiente pero su razón le decía que eso era casi imposible, aquellos rayos que salían de esas pequeñas varas eran algo nuevo para él y aún así no creía poder contra ello.

"Salgan ustedes, yo me quedare"

Dijo finalmente parándose en seco, provocando que Persephone hiciese lo mismo a un metro de él.

"¡No, yo me quedare contigo!"

Exclamó la mujer

"No podrás tu solo, ¡No sabes lo que pueden hacer las varitas!"

"Estás Loca, ¡Debes cuidar a la niña!"

Prorrumpió él

"La cuidará Nerón"

Respondió ella, Persephone tenía la esperanza de que ambos sobrevivieran si ella se quedaba, su esposo estaba a punto rebatirle aquella objeción cuando un rayo rojo cayó sobre su hombro provocando que ella exhalara un grito ahogado.

"¡Alexandre!"

Gritó desesperada precipitándose sobre el hombre que se apoyaba en sus rodillas, le habían lastimado y por su brazo corría un hilillo de sangre que no hizo sino espantar aún más a la mujer y a la pequeña niña que ya comenzaba a sollozar.

"Saca a Will de aquí ¡YA!"

Profirió con desesperación tratando de apartar a las dos mujeres de él. Persephone se apartó de él y con una rapidez casi inhumana se volvió hacia su hija que tenía los ojos cerrados para tratar de contener las lágrimas que de todos modos corrían ya libremente por sus mejillas.

"¡Crucio!"

Se escucho tras de ella y su esposo gritó de dolor contorsionándose en el piso, Persephone lo ignoró haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas.

"No llores, sabes que los Burett no lloran"

Pronunció su madre para luego subirla en la espalda del gran perro san Bernardo que no paraba de ladrar.

"Escucha, quiero que te vayas de aquí, no voltees atrás no importa que escuches, Nerón te llevará"

Pronunció rápidamente ya no tenía tiempo, su esposo trataba de ahogar en vano gritos de dolor tras de ella, así que ni siquiera espero a que la niña le contestara, le hizo una seña al perro y este comenzó a correr para perderse en la oscuridad del túnel. Todo lo que la pequeña alcanzó a escuchar antes de perder la visión de sus padres fue una áspera voz gritando

"¡Avada Kedavra!"

Un golpe seco y después un largo silencio, ya estaba muy lejos para escuchar más… Nerón corría rápido.

Es bastante corto pero era necesario seccionarlo hasta ahí, espero que les haya gustado. Dejen Review ¡Por favor!

La vida siempre otorga una segunda oportunidad para recobrar la felicidad que alguna vez arrebata. Y Snape descubre que a veces está te es devuelta en manos de quien menos te lo esperas.


	2. Lo que el Death Eater se llevó

**Harry Potter no me pertenece es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, este fan fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y solo con la intención de entretener. **

* * *

**E **** P **** I **** F ****A ****N **** Í ****A**

**  
C A P I T U L O II  
**_Lo que el Death Eather se llevó_

"¡Maldita sea Snape! Ponte a trabajar, ¿No esperarás que yo sea la única que torture por aquí?"

Exclamó Bellatrix de mala gana mientras caminaba entre los cuerpos de los muggles que acababa de eliminar. La pequeña villa ya ardía casi por completo, solo faltaba aquella pequeña casa verde, habían tardado mucho en encontrarla ya que se hallaba muchísimo más apartada del el resto, pero al final Rodolphus la había descubierto tras un gran Encino, ningún muggle se les escaparía aquella noche, Voldemort había ordenado acabar con todo ser viviente en aquella población y así se haría.

"Yo no torturo Bellatrix, yo elimino"

Contestó el hombre con voz calma, y dándole a entender que no agregaría nada más a su respuesta se dio la vuelta haciendo ondear su túnica para luego internarse en la oscuridad del bosque que bordeaba el lugar. No había podido avisar a la orden de aquel ataque, sabía que Bella lo creía un traidor y sus continuos comentarios estaban haciendo mella en el señor tenebroso, no podía darse el lujo de ser descubierto; además era una pequeña villa, con pocos habitantes. Sacrificar unos pocos para salvar millones, cerró los ojos con aquel pensamiento rondando su mente y se alejó… ya todo había terminado.

La mujer lo observó con fastidio y soltó un suspiro de desesperación para luego alejarse un poco de las orillas del bosque, dispuesta a esperar un poco más a que su esposo y Yaxley salieran de una buena vez de aquella casa. ¿Qué tan difícil era matar un par de asquerosos muggles indefensos?

Snape se había internado unos 30 metros en el bosque cuando escuchó el crujir de unas ramas, había algo a unos cuantos pasos de él, tal vez un animal, abrió los ojos y se acercó con lentitud esperando encontrarse con cualquier cosa excepto con aquello.

Frente a él estaba un gran San Bernardo agazapado entre unos arbustos, y a su lado lo que él creyó un pequeño niño con no más de cuatro años, de cabello cobrizo muy oscuro y tez blanca repleta de pecas. Se apoyaba en el perro mientras que con sus brazos sostenía sus piernas ocultando su cabeza entre ellas.

Toda la atención del hombre se concentraba en la escena, así que al caminar entre los arbustos no pudo evitar provocar un ruido seco al chocar con uno, la niña levanto entonces su cabeza con el miedo impregnando su semblante, tenía rastros de lagrimas en los ojos y varios cortes en la cara, brazos y piernas, posiblemente producto de algunos roces con las ramas del bosque. El hombre le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes y pudo ver como repentinamente la mirada de la pequeña cambió a una llena de esperanza y sin que la pregunta saliera de sus labios, Severus supo que ella clamaba por ayuda.

"¡Snape!"

Escuchó que lo llamaban, la niña volteó hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y el perro que hasta ese entonces había permanecido quieto se levantó comenzando a gruñir amenazadoramente en la misma dirección.

Severus permaneció quieto en su lugar, parecía pensar en algo y solo un ligero atisbo de inquietud se divisó en sus ojos.

"¡Snape!"

Se volvió a escuchar la voz, esta vez con más potencia y en ese momento la pequeña percibió como el hombre murmuraba algo incomprensible que la hizo caer en la inconsciencia junto con su perro.

"¡Snape! Por fin te encuentro, debemos irnos de inmediato, la marca ha sido colocada y los aurores no tardarán en llegar"

Exclamó Pettigrew con voz apremiante, al parecer no había ido en su búsqueda por propia voluntad, era de esperarse, al fin y al cabo era una rata traicionera para la cual no había nada más importante que él mismo.

Severus volvió el rostro hacía el pequeño hombre, enviándole una mirada de autosuficiencia que Peter apenas si notó, ya que sus ojos se habían posado sobre la pequeña niña que yacía tendida unos metros más allá de ellos.

"Está muerta, y será mejor que te aparezcas rápido en otro lugar si no quieres morir también"

Terminó por decir el hombre frente a él, señalando unas pequeñas luces que se divisaban a lo lejos, el profesor de pociones sabía que se trataba de luciérnagas pero Pittigrew cogió el anzuelo al creer que eran las varitas de los aurores que el ministerio había mandado al percatarse de la marca que aún se divisaba sobre sus cabezas. Pequeño idiota, cualquiera con dos dedos de frente razonaría el hecho de que los aurores tardarían en llegar como mínimo una media hora y en caso de que fuesen más rápidos no se arriesgarían a ser detectados de aquella forma tan estúpida.

El hombre más pequeño dejó de contemplar a la pequeña y abrió los ojos con horror, lo último que deseaba era quedar recluido en Azkaban, así que sin más se transfiguro a su forma animaga y se perdió entre los arbustos.

Snape sonrió con desprecio en la dirección por la que la pequeña rata había desaparecido para después volverse hacía la niña.

"¿Qué haré contigo?"

Pensó en voz alta observándola con detenimiento, sabía que si dejaba que los aurores la encontraran y la niña les mencionaba el nombre que había escuchado de labios de Pettigrew lo identificarían de inmediato, eso le acarrearía problemas tanto a él como a Dumbledore,si es que dichos aurores no estaban relacionados con la orden. Tampoco podía llevarla a San Mungo, sería ridículo que un Death Eather ayudara a una niña muggle, no podía correr el riesgo de que Voldemort se enterara de algo como aquello o podía darse por muerto. Tal vez sería buena idea matarla…

-Es una simple muggle, ahora huérfana. Le haría un favor si acabara con su vida-

Definitivamente estaba de acuerdo con su mente pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no, de un momento a otro la niña ya se encontraba entre uno de sus brazos, con su mano libre sostuvo por el pelaje al gran San Bernardo y después de prorrumpir un ligero gruñido de fastidio, el profesor de pociones desaparición en la oscuridad que la noche le brindaba un minuto antes de que un par de aurores llegaran al lugar.

--------------------------------------------------------------ooo--------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Persephone, papá!"

La niña se revolvía en la fría cama pronunciando una y otra vez aquellas dos palabras, Snape sabía que eso era más que natural, un ataque mortifago no dejaba precisamente hermosos recuerdos; se alejó del caldero y volvió al cuarto junto a la pequeña con una botellita entre sus manos, le daría una poción para dormir sin sueños. La niña en si no estaba mal físicamente, un par de rasguños que una poción curativa arregló de inmediato, el problema era que hacer con la pequeña cuando despertara. ¿Llevarla a un pueblo muggle quizá? O a un orfanato, esa sería la solución más adecuada. Finalmente decidió esperar a que ella abriera los ojos, por ahora tenía asuntos más importantes en los cuales pensar, como que cuentas rendir a la orden sobre el ataque; no podía decir lo que verdaderamente pensaba, sabía como era Dumbledore… como eran todos.

"Que estúpidos, estamos en guerra, las pérdidas son necesarias"

Se dijo a si mismo mientras caminaba fuera de la habitación, pero era inútil convencerlos de aquello y después de todo se sentía en deuda con el director de Hogwarts. Y como si lo invocara en ese preciso instante una llamarada verde apareció en la chimenea de su sala mostrando el rostro del anciano.

"Severus, buenas noches"

Saludó afablemente el hombre

"Buenas noches"

Contestó escuetamente el profesor de pociones, cosa que no asombro para nada a su interlocutor, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a las formas de proceder de Severus.

"Supongo que sabes porque estoy aquí, desearía decirte que te equivocas y que solo eh venido a saludar, pero lamentablemente no es así"

Comenzó por decir ya más seriamente, la gravedad del asunto se reflejaba en sus ojos como una infinita tristeza.

Snape por su parte lo observaba sin expresión alguna, aunque en su interior no se podía identificar otra cosa que fastidio y una mínima pisca de lastima por la situación en la que veía al director.

"Es claro que esta aquí por lo ocurrido esta noche, solo dígame a qué hora y estaré ahí"

Habló al fin ambiguamente, no podía ser más claro, las paredes escuchaban, Albus simplemente sonrió.

"Mañana a primera hora, gracias Severus y buenas noches"

Se despidió el anciano no sin antes sonreír una vez más con calidez paternal para luego disolverse entre las cenizas.

Snape pegó un suspiro casi imperceptible que más bien sonaba como un bufido para luego dirigirse hacia uno de los sillones tras él, quizá por fin podría terminar aquel libro que hacía semanas había iniciado, todo su tiempo se concentraba en la orden y en los Death Eathers por lo que agradeció infinitamente un tiempo de paz aunque solo durara escasos minutos, y en este caso iba a durar escasos segundos ya que en ese mismo instante una ráfaga blanco y café atravesó el lugar hasta posarse sobre él.

Severus sintió el vértigo al caer de espalda sobre el frio piso para luego sentir un peso encima, abrió los ojos con cuidado y observó con enojo al gran perro que se encontraba sobre él, lo había sentido llegar pero no había sido lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo.

"Apártate"

Espetó el hombre tratando de incorporarse, pero el perro parecía tener más fuerza, gruñía cerca de su cara y parecía no tener intenciones de separarse de Snape, el cual simplemente frunció el seño y rebuscó entre su túnica con un poco de esfuerzo debido a la poca movilidad que tenía, aún así de un momento a otro encontró su varita y sin decir una sola palabra hizo que el San Bernardo levitara.

"Maldita sea, no debí traerte"

Gruñó observándolo con desprecio

"Deja en paz a Nerón"

Se escuchó de repente una vocecilla aguda tras de él, Snape se dio la vuelta y se encontró con unos ojos negros enmarcados por un ceño y una pequeña nariz fruncida. Ahí parada con el cabello todo revuelto se encontraba la pequeña niña del bosque con actitud desafiante, Severus reprimió una sonrisa burlona, ¿Qué podía hacerle ella? Era una simple muggle.

"¿Porqué tendría que hacerlo?"

Respondió con voz mortuoria completamente serio en contraste con sus pensamientos, quería intimidarla pero al parecer no funcionaba.

"Porque no le gusta volar, ¿Qué no lo vez en su cara? Va a vomitar si no lo bajas"

Explicó simplemente con un toque de enfado en la voz mientras que caminaba hasta sentarse en uno de los sillones, ya no fruncía el seño pero tenía cara de circunstancia. Snape abrió los ojos asombrado dejando esa expresión por un par de segundos; era su imaginación ¿O una niña lo había dejado sin palabras?

"Yo no limpiare si vomita"

Exclamó nuevamente la pequeña interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, entonces el profesor giró la cabeza hacia él perro para comenzar a bajarlo con cuidado, y en efecto esté tenía un aspecto no muy saludable, ya no gruñía si no que se había agazapado en una esquina de la sala como si realmente intentara aplacar un mareo. Severus lo observó incrédulo volviéndose una vez más hacia la niña.

"Te lo dije"

Comentó ella señalando al perro

"Nerón se marea hasta en el auto"

Terminó su comentario alzando los hombros y sentándose en posición de loto. El hombre arqueó una ceja observándola con desagrado.

"¿No te han dicho que es de mala educción tutear a tus mayores?"

Preguntó tranquila y peligrosamente sereno

"Persephone me lo decía siempre, pero papá decía que eso se dejaba solo para las personas ¡Realmente! importantes, las que hacen una diferencia"

Recitó la pequeña de memoria, marcando la palabra _realmente _con un gesto de sus brazos. Snape alzó ambas cejas entonces, no sabía si reír o llorar, al final no optó por ninguna y se quedó ahí parado observándola con su mirada más gélida pensando que hacer con ella ahora, él se imaginaba que despertaría hasta el día siguiente pero era claro que se había equivocado.

"¿Qué te pasa?"

Preguntó ella parándose sobre el sillón y observándolo extrañada

"Escúchame bien niño, no lo repetiré dos veces: No debes subirte al sillón de esa manera, cuanto te dirijas a mi no debes llamarme en segunda persona y no quiero que sigas un minuto más en esta sala ya que deberías estar durmiendo"

Prorrumpió por fin como si estuviera reprendiendo a alguno de sus alumnos en Hogwarts. La niña lo observó contrariada, parpadeando un par de veces.

"No sé que es segunda persona, subirse a los sillones es divertido, no tengo sueño y no soy un niño, soy una niña"

Explicó la pequeña con un toque de indignación en la voz

"Me llamo Will Renée Burett"

Completó con orgullo bajándose de un salto del sillón y colocándose a un lado de Snape

-Niña-

Pensó para sí, la verdad no lo parecía, la observó con minuciosidad por un momento y la encontró totalmente andrógina, sin mencionar que ninguno de sus dos nombres le ayudaba de forma alguna a diferenciarse de su sexo opuesto.

"Bien, niño o niña estas en mi casa y por lo tanto debes obedecer mis reglas"

Objetó al final cruzándose de brazos pero sin conseguir una pose demasiado desafiante ya que no pudo permanecer recto sino que tuvo que encorvarse un poco para poder alcanzar una vista completa de Will, era bastante pequeña a penas y le llegaba un poco más abajo de la cadera, comenzaba a lamentarse por no haberle permitido permanecer de pie sobre el sillón.

"¿Dónde están mis padres?"

Preguntó dejando al aire su labio inferior como si hiciera un puchero, estaba por decirle a aquel hombre que ella no le había pedido que la llevara ahí pero después de todo si él no la hubiese ayudado sabía que algo malo habría pasado con ella al final, así que mejor optó por hacer la pregunta que la sacaría de ahí sin sentirse culpable.

Al escuchar la pregunta Snape descruzó los brazos y la observo con seriedad pero sin asombro, ya comenzaba a parecerle extraño y anormal que la niña no preguntara sobre ellos, lo que no sabía es que la pequeña aun albergaba la esperanza de que sus padres también hubiesen sido ayudados por aquel hombre. Era demasiado pequeña y su inocencia se conservaba intacta, de ahí que se encontrara tan tranquila al despertar de lo que ella pensaba era una horrible pesadilla.

"¿No sabes qué pasó con ellos?

Preguntó después de una pausa, la pregunta se le hacía innecesaria pero quería ganar un poco más de tiempo, no sabía si realmente sus padres estaban muertos o si seguían vivos y habían perdido a su hija una vez lograron escapar internándose en el bosque. En su experiencia la primera situación era la más acertada.

"No, no lose, si lo supiera no te preguntaría"

Contestó la niña frunciendo el seño

"Solo alcance a escuchar abracadabra, lo que dicen los magos cuando sacan los conejos de los sombreros, una vez fui a una fiesta con uno"

Continuó pensativa. Snape supo al instante sin duda alguna que los padres de la chiquilla habían fallecido ya que concia a la perfección los efectos de aquella palabra que ella había pronunciado mal; un maleficio imperdonable era imposible de evadir para un muggle. Gravo bien aquella información en su mente mientras que al resto de su parloteo no le dio importancia.

"¿Qué es un muggle?"

Prosiguió con su monologo mientras la curiosidad se reflejada en sus ojos al recordar una de las palabras que los Death Ethers habían pronunciado antes de que ella y Nerón desaparecieran en el bosque.

"Una pregunta a la vez salamandra"

Respondió Snape con voz seca retomando la palabra una vez más

"Tus padres fallecieron"

Comenzó por decir después de una pausa sin tacto alguno mientras observaba a la pequeña Burett sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

"Y un muggle, un muggle es lo que tus padres eran y lo que tú eres"

Completó cruzando sus brazos una vez más, la pequeña por su parte abrió los ojos con asombro, sus padres no podían estar muertos

"¡Mientes!"

Gritó al punto del llanto sin poder contenerse

"Los Burett no lloran"

Susurró al final limpiando sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, la voz de su madre aún resonaba en su cabeza y pensó que tenía razón. _Todo tiene solución excepto la muerte _solía repetir su padre una y otra vez pero a su corta edad jamás lo había tomado seriamente a pesar de que ambos le hablaban de la muerte como si conversaran sobre el clima.

Al final decidió que llorar no valía la pena, así que se sentó sobre el sillón y observo la chimenea por un largo rato, hasta que de repente se le vino a la mente la misma pregunta que Snape se había hecho desde que la recogió en el bosque: ¿Qué haría ahora? A su edad no pudo pensar en otra respuesta que no fuera el vagar por el mundo en busca de comida y aventuras, tal como hacían los personajes de los libros que su padre solía leerle todas las noches antes de dormir, de repente se le antojo una idea genial, después de todo ella vivía en un eterna lucha contra la rutina.

Severus la observaba con detenimiento, de haber sabido lo que pensaba seguramente la hubiese creído una loca, pero la inocencia de la pequeña Burett le impedía ver que al quedarse sola terminaría por morir de hambre o de alguna enfermedad durante el invierno, la vida no era tan fácil y las cosas no eran como en los libros.

Pero Snape había decidido que no quería saber que era lo que Will pensaba así que ni siquiera intento utilizar legilimency por más curiosa que le resultara la reacción de la salamandra, como había decidido llamarle debido a la similitud de la pequeña con aquellos anfibios escurridizos de cuerpos delgados y patas cortas; sin mencionar que su cabello le recordaba al fuego que los monstruos míticos con el mismo nombre podían apagar.

La niña parecía tranquila lo cual hizo que el hombre pensara que quizá no entendía muy bien el significado de sus palabras, mejor para él, así no tendría que soportar lloriqueos innecesarios; al principio cuando había escuchado su gritó un escalofrió lo había recorrido por entero, ver a la gente llorar le incomodaba y exasperaba en gran medida, estaba enfrascado en aquella cavilación cuando sintió un golpe que hizo que se inclinara hacia un lado, era el San Bernardo que se abría paso entre una pequeña mesa y el profesor de pociones para lograr llegar hasta su ama para después comenzar a lamerle una mano en son de apoyo.

"Estoy bien Nerón"

Le respondió ella con una sonrisa, si su mamá decía que los Burett no lloraban entonces ella no lo haría… Pero entonces ¿Porqué sus ojos seguían lagrimeando?

¿Review?


	3. ¿Quién eres tu?

**Harry Potter no me pertenece es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, este fan fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y solo con la intención de entretener. **

* * *

**E **** P **** I **** F ****A ****N **** Í ****A**

**  
C A P I T U L O III  
**_¿Quién eres tú?_

Levantó la vista del libro que estuvo leyendo durante gran parte de la noche, no había podido conciliar el sueño después de la conversación que había tenido con Will que ahora yacía tendida frente a él acurrucada junto a su perro. La niña había estado sollozando en silencio durante toda la noche hasta que cayó rendida, Severus respetó su espacio al fingir que no se había percatado de sus lágrimas y por otro lado no era asunto suyo; por lo menos la mocosa no había prorrumpido en chillidos y en el fondo, aunque jamás lo admitiría, estaba agradecido con la salamandra por ello.

La levantó en sus brazos lentamente, no quería que se despertara, aunque no lo creía muy posible, después de tanto llorar era normal que callera en un sueño profundo, la recostó sobre la cama y permitió que el perro se quedara con ella, salió de su habitación y se dispuso a continuar con su lectura, después de todo quedaban pocos minutos para que amaneciera, no tenía caso ir a dormir.

Cuando los primeros rayos de luz se colaron por la ventana la pequeña se removió en su lecho para poder evitarlos, pero al cabo de unos minutos se dio cuenta que era en vano, ya había caído en ese ciclo sin fin que supone el engañarse a uno mismo al fingir estar dormido para no levantarse. Se desamodorró estirando sus extremidades, incomodando a Nerón en el proceso, que gruñó con fastidio antes de saltar de la cama y perderse tras la puerta del dormitorio. La pequeña tardó unos momentos en reconocer el lugar y entonces todo lo ocurrido el día anterior la golpeo sin misericordia, sintió ganas de llorar nuevamente pero suprimió las lagrimas, esta vez con éxito; bajó de la cama y siguió la dirección que su perro había tomado hacia unos instantes.

Al entrar a la estancia lo primero que pudo apreciar fue lo pequeña que era la casa y los pocos muebles que tenía, vio el viejo sofá raído en el que había llorado la noche anterior, una mesa desvencijada y paredes cubiertas de libros del piso hasta el techo, donde se podía apreciar una lámpara de velas. Toda la estancia tenía un aspecto lúgubre, parecía una casa de fantasmas con nada de calor humano; la noche anterior no se había percatado de ello, estaba demasiado oscuro y ella estaba demasiado aturdida como para darse cuenta de que había en su entorno. Volvió su rostro a la izquierda y su vista se clavó en otro par de ojos negros idénticos a los suyos.

Snape le devolvió la mirada desde la butaca descuidada y de aspecto antiguo en la que se encontraba sentado recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa de la otra persona con la que compartía el cuarto, que se acercó con parsimonia hasta quedar a medio metro de él.

"Buenos días…"

Trató de seguir la frase que había comenzado con el nombre de su interlocutor pero recordó que no lo sabía; entonces intento recordar el apellido escuchado la noche anterior, pero no lo consiguió. Quería sonar amable ya que tenía que ser cautelosa, todavía no sabía que haría de ahí en adelante, pero si no estaba sola quizá todo sería mucho más fácil.

"Oye, ¿Cuál es tu…?"

"Nos vamos en cinco minutos"

El resto de la oración se le atoró en la garganta con la interrupción del hombre, arrugó la nariz en un gesto de frustración y se fue a parar a un lado de la puerta en posición desafiante, no tenía nada que preparar para su partida porque no tenía nada. Volvió el rostro hacia la casa y supo que no quería regresar a ese lugar en su vida, sus ojos pasaron por toda la estancia hasta volverse a posar sobre la butaca en la que había visto sentado a Snape pero él ya no estaba ahí, lo busco por unos instantes hasta que lo vio bajar por una escalinata que se encontraba tras una de las paredes tapizadas de libros lo cual la hizo parpadear un par de veces al percatarse de que era un pasadizo que siguió contemplando con curiosidad hasta que sintió que la jalaban del brazo

"Camina, se nos hace tarde"

Volvió el rostro hacia Snape y frunció los labios con desaprobación, aún así siguió sus pasos sin rezongar; Nerón se situó a su izquierda como un rayo al escuchar el chirrido que produjo la puerta principal al abrirse; Will se dio cuenta que hasta entonces había estado dormitando a un lado de la mesa despostillada que se encontraba en el centro de la estancia.

"¿A dónde vamos?"

Preguntó corriendo tras él, sus piernas eran bastante cortas y no lograba alcanzar el ritmo de su compañero.

"No es de tu incumbencia"

La rudeza era más que evidente en su tono lo que hizo que ella bufara con frustración, no le gustaba caminar a tientas y el hombre a su lado no estaba ayudando en absoluto, giró la cabeza en dirección contraria a él y se dedico a observar el paisaje que inmediatamente identifico con el sinónimo de horrible. El pasto era descuidado y demasiado alto, una hilera de casas hechas de ladrillo con vidrios rotos y tablones mal clavados se extendía a su izquierda y para cerrar el cuadro con broche de oro se podía ver una enorme fabrica tras ellas con una chimenea que despedía un humo negro espeso que seguramente olía tan mal como el pequeño río que se encontraba al otro lado del camino. La niña contrajo la nariz con desagrado y fijó sus ojos de frente al camino, definitivamente no quería volver nunca más.

Caminaron un par de metros más hasta que Severus se detuvo junto a un zapato viejo situado bajo un roble.

"Necesito que toques esto a la par conmigo"

Le explico Snape con tranquilidad pero con un acento tan imperativo que cualquiera hubiese considerado una locura negarse.

Will observó el objeto con asco y negó con la cabeza, no había poder humano en el mundo que hiciera que ella tocara aquello.

El hombre la observó con fastidio, alzó una mano y tomo por el pelaje al enorme perro que estaba a su lado hasta acercarlo lo suficiente al objeto en cuestión, Nerón lo olfateó gustoso y su nariz golpeo contra él en el proceso, provocando que desapareciera.

"Si lo quieres de vuelta tendrás que tocarlo"

La chiquilla parpadeó incrédula y confusa pero acepto de inmediato cuando la desesperación de perder a otro ser querido se cernió sobre ella.

El individuo frente a ella sonrió con satisfacción al ver reflejado el miedo en su rostro y se apresuro a hacerle una seña; de esta manera ambos tocaron el oloroso zapato y desaparecieron juntos en medio del paraje.

Sintió un bajón de adrenalina tan intenso que estuvo a punto de vomitar, a penas fueron un par de segundos pero ella sintió que había pasado una eternidad en un carrusel, cuando todo dejo de dar vueltas se dio cuenta de que había caído de espalda contra el piso y que Nerón se encontraba junto a ella devolviendo la poca comida que tenía en el estomago, parecía que el perro no había tenido tanta suerte como ella.

"Vámonos"

Escucho que le decía aquella voz que ya comenzaba a sonarle tan familiar, se puso de pie con esfuerzo y caminó hacia él obligando a Nerón a que los siguiera tambaleándose.

-Eres un gruñón-

Pensó para sí, le hubiese gustado decírselo pero sabía que no le convenía, así que guardó silencio y se limitó a caminar por lo que parecía un interminable callejón oscuro.

Continuaron en silencio hasta que por fin salieron a una calle casi vacía, un par de peatones corrían para resguardarse de una ligera cortina de lluvia que comenzó a caer de repente. Will pudo observar varios establecimientos en la acera de enfrente y uno que otro coche pasar junto a ellos, estaban en una ciudad, el problema es que no sabía cual, después de todo habían aparecido ahí como por arte de magia, comenzaba a plantearse seriamente el hecho de que se encontraba en un sueño.

Caminaron un par de cuadras más hasta que doblaron a la izquierda y entonces pararon junto a dos casas de aspecto espantoso que se encontraban en una calle desierta

"¿Quién vive aquí?"

"Cierra los ojos y no los abras o estarás en serios problemas. Espérame aquí y no te muevas"

De nuevo no respondía a sus preguntas lo que provoco que soltara un resoplido con desgana aunque eso no impidió que obedeciera una vez más una de sus ordenes, permaneció inmóvil por un par de minutos hasta que le pareció que la espera se volvería interminable, estaba a punto de abrir los ojos cuando sintió como Severus la tomaba por la barbilla obligándola a volver el rostro hacia donde ella suponía que él se encontraba.

"Lee esto y no dejes de mirarme"

Ordeno una vez más mientras le tendía un pequeño papel arrugado y amarillento en el que pudo leer lo siguiente:

La orden del Fénix se localiza en el No.12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres.

"¿Terminaste?"

Preguntó el hombre con apremio a lo que la niña respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza, Snape le arrebató el papel tan pronto como obtuvo su respuesta y se deshizo de él quemándolo por completo. Después sintió como la tomaba por uno de sus brazos empujándola hacia adelante, Nerón comenzó a ladrar como poseso pero algo lo silencio en instantes, caminó con cuidado tratando de no volver la vista hacia la casa aunque la curiosidad le estaba corroyendo lenta y dolorosamente su pequeña cabecita, siguió marchando con cuidado escuchando atentamente las instrucciones que el hombre a su lado le espetaba casi en susurros. Los minutos pasaban y ella pensó con dramatismo que no podría volver a ver otra cosa que no fueran el traje oscuro que tenía frente a ella hasta que un jalón en el tirante de su overol la obligó a detenerse.

"Ya puedes ver al frente Salamandra"

Obedeció al instante agradecida por el hecho de poder saciar su curiosidad de una vez por todas, la verdad es que esperaba encontrarse con algo espectacular debido al comportamiento secretísimo de su acompañante pero lo único que pudo ver fue la cara atónita de una mujer regordeta y pelirroja.

"Encárgate de la mocosa, por favor"

Soltó Snape empujando a Will en dirección a la mujer frente a ellos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el fondo del pasillo en el que se encontraban.

"¡No soy ninguna mocosa, ya te dije cual es mi nombre!"

Espetó la pequeña sin poder soportar un solo desplante más de aquel hombre.

"¡Oh!, perdone usted su majestad, si he herido sus sentimientos"

Pronunció él con sorna para después continuar con su camino.

"¡Tonto!"

Le gritó, se sentía furiosa, ¿Qué derecho tenía él de tratarla de aquella manera?

"¡Mejor me hubieras abandonado en el bosque!"

Vociferó una vez más con tanta potencia, que se produjo un sonoro eco en la casa.

"¿Así es siempre?"

Preguntó entonces, volviéndose hacia la pelirroja que ya había logrado salir del shock y que ahora había comenzado a reír con ligereza.

"Si, ¡Toda la vida! O por lo menos desde que le conozco. Soy Molly Weasley"

"¡Por fin!, alguien que me dice su nombre"

Sentenció con ironía, recalcando sus dos primeras palabras al levantar sus brazos por encima de su cabeza para después dejarlos caer pesadamente sobre sus muslos.

"Soy Will Burett, mucho gusto"

Continuó ahora más alegre.

"Igualmente, ahora ven conmigo cariño, te daré una toalla para que seques tu cabello y te haré un chocolate caliente"

"Gracias"

Respondió con sinceridad mientras asentía a lo que la mujer le decía, sintiéndose reconfortada por su amabilidad.

--------------------------------------------------------------ooo--------------------------------------------------------------

"¡¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo?! ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! Murieron más de 200 personas anoche, masacraron a todo un pueblo por tu culpa… y a ti solo se te ocurre decir que fue necesario ¡Imbécil!"

"El único imbécil aquí eres tu si crees que responderé a esa pregunta, no tengo porque darle explicaciones a un cabeza hueca porque ¡Está claro que tu cerebro tomó unas vacaciones permanentes Black!"

"¡Caballeros por favor!"

Exclamó Dumbledore alarmado ante la escena que tenia al frente, Severus había caído de espalda contra la mesa del comedor mientras que Sirius lo tenía fuertemente sujetado por el cuello de la túnica con la mano izquierda ya que con la derecha sostenía firmemente su varita contra la sien de Snape que le dirigía una mirada fulminante cargada de desdén.

"Sirius, ¡Por favor!"

Suplicó el anciano nuevamente haciendo énfasis en el nombre que acababa de pronunciar.

El aludido soltó a su presa como si la ropa de éste le quemara y se volvió hacia la chimenea respirando entrecortadamente por la furia contenida; Severus se puso de pie y se arregló la túnica de un tirón tratando de recobrar un poco de la dignidad que le habían arrebatado. Ninguno de los dos tenía intenciones de volver a tomar asiento por lo que Albus retomó la palabra al percatarse de ello, el resto de la orden simplemente observaba la escena con resignación, era un milagro que después de tanto tiempo aquellos dos no se hubiesen matado ya.

"Les pediría que hicieran las paces pero sé que aunque obedecieran mis órdenes estarían fingiendo, así que les voy a pedir que en el futuro traten de guardar la compostura, esto no es un ring de lucha. Sobre todo tu, Sirius. Todos estamos conscientes de las pérdidas que hubo y ciertamente desesperados por el hecho de no haber intervenido, pero no podemos culpar a Severus por todo lo ocurrido, es lamentable que no haya logrado prevenirnos pero debes comprender que no fue algo que estuviera dentro de sus posibilidades."

El anciano se había dirigido especialmente a Black ya que era quien iniciaba con las peleas la mayor parte del tiempo, parecía un estudiante de preparatoria en lugar de un hombre adulto.

"En cuanto a ti, Severus es realmente decepcionante para mí el saber qué piensas que la muerte de estas personas no importa, espero que haya sido un arrebato de tu parte y que no lo dijeras en serio. Ahora bien zanjado este asunto quiero pasar a delegar posiciones, es importante mantener vigiladas las familias de aurores…"

Snape observaba como Dumbledore seguía moviendo sus labios pero ya no lo escuchaba, desde que oyó la palabra _decepcionante_ su cerebro se había bloqueado, sabía que no debía haber comentado su posición con respecto al ataque de la noche anterior pero en cuanto entró por la puerta de la cocina, Sirius Black se le había lanzado encima gritando un puñado de improperios que no le podía soportar, así que no dejó pasar la oportunidad de restregarle que en las guerras siempre había perdidas y un montón de cosas más que su astucia jamás le hubiese permitido confesar. Odiaba a aquel hombre, lo odiaba por ser de las pocas personas que lograban arrebatarle su autocontrol como si nada.

Sirius por su parte seguía ensimismado con las llamas de la chimenea, Snape era un idiota insensible, era claro que toda aquella gente no le importaba, porque él nunca había sentido qué era perder a un ser querido, él no tenía nada que arriesgar, nadie por quien luchar y lo odiaba por ello. También detestaba su autocontrol y esa cara de suficiencia que ponía cada vez que lo dejaba en ridículo.

Volvió su rostro y pudo ver el perfil de su rival, lo que provocó que una nueva oleada de calor que interpretó como furia lo inundara, cerró los ojos con fuerza para calmarse y sin más volvió a tomar asiento tratando de prestar atención a lo que el anciano de ojos azules frente a él seguía pronunciando.

--------------------------------------------------------------ooo--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ron, cariño, ven aquí por favor"

Pidió la señora Weasley en un grito que provino del fondo de las escaleras provocando que el aludido apareciera un minuto después con cara de fastidio.

"¿Qué pasa mamá?"

"Quiero que lleves a esta jovencita contigo y la cuides por un rato, tengo que volver a la reunión"

Ron observó a la pequeña con escrutinio mientras bajaba las escaleras para reunirse con su madre

"¿Quién es?"

Preguntó después de un momento con curiosidad

"Se llama Will y la trajo el profesor Snape"

Contestó su madre para después desaparecer por el pasillo en dirección a la cocina

"Hola"

Saludó la niña, que ahora sostenía entre sus manos una taza con chocolate caliente, y su cabello aunque corto seguía goteando sobre la toalla que colgaba de sus hombros.

"Hola"

Respondió Ron aún atónito por lo que su madre había mencionado

"Dime una cosa, tú no eres la hija de Snape ¿Verdad? Porque si lo eres mi salud mental se verá gravemente afectada"

"Si te refieres a _Don alegrías_, no, no soy nada suyo"

La ironía de la frase era palpable y Ron no pudo evitar sonreír por la alusión al carácter de su profesor

"Le has dado un gran descanso a mi alma, la verdad es que la sola idea de imaginar a Severus Snape enamorado me resulta repugnante"

Will sonrió más por la revelación del nombre de su salvador que por la broma del pelirrojo quien la tomo de la mano para guiarla escaleras arriba.

"Hermione, Harry, ella es Will, mi madre dice que Snape la trajo aquí"

Exclamó tan pronto se encontraron dentro de la habitación como si aquello se tratara de la noticia del año. Los dos chicos a los que se dirigía se encontraban sentados sobre una cama raída observándolos como si los hubieran descubierto haciendo algo indebido.

"Will, ellos son Hermione Granger y Harry Potter"

Continuó Ron tomando la reacción de sus amigos como algo natural

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre completo es Will René Burett"

"Hola"

Contestaron los otros dos al unísono contagiados por el entusiasmo de la pequeña

"Y dime Will, ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

Preguntó Hermione con ternura mientras le extendía una mano invitándola a sentarse en la cama, ignorando el comentario de Ron sobre Snape y provocando que Burett frunciera la nariz con disgusto, odiaba que la trataran como a una bebe, aún así no rechazó la oferta y se acomodó entre Harry y su amiga.

"Tengo ocho años"

Respondió con orgullo después de beber un largo sorbo de chocolate

"¡Ocho años!"

Exclamó Harry tomando la palabra por primera vez

"Juraría que tienes cuatro años, a lo mucho cinco"

Ron asintió casi desnucándose tratando de apoyar lo que su amigo decía

"Nop, tengo ocho años y si van a burlarse de mi estatura ahórrenselo, estoy consciente de lo pequeña que soy, y así me gusta"

Objetó a la defensiva, mientras Hermione reía por lo bajo

"Tu estatura es perfecta, dicen que las cosas buenas vienen en envases pequeños"

Comento la joven con sinceridad

"Así que ¿Snape te encontró?"

Cuestionó Harry tratando de desviar la conversación, se sentía incomodo por haber insultado a Will

"Si"

Fue la escueta respuesta que obtuvieron, entonces Potter la observó con detenimiento, examinando el color cobrizo de su cabello más parecido al de su madre que al color zanahoria de la familia Weasley. Observó sus ojos que eran tan negros como los de Snape, su piel pálida… y entonces una idea que le pareció absurda saltó en su mente.

"No será que ella es…"

"¡No, no, no! Ya le hice esa pregunta, no tiene ningún parentesco con Snape"

Respondió Ron, antes de que Harry pudiese concretar su hipótesis

"Es que… sus ojos… y él… ¿Por qué otra razón ayudaría a alguien?"

"Harry, hay miles de personas en el mundo con ese color de ojos, no seas paranoico"

Sentenció Hermione como si hubiera podido leer la mente de su amigo. Will simplemente los observaba con detenimiento, vigilándolos mientras bebía sorbo a sorbo su bebida.

"Tienes razón"

Se rindió el joven volviendo el rostro una vez más hacia la niña

"Dime, ¿Cómo fue que Snape te encontró? ¿Porque estas con él?"

Hermione notó la desconfianza con la que Harry hacia las preguntas y no se asombró de ello, podía apostar su vida a que se estaba imaginando lo peor acerca de la relación de Will con el profesor de pociones; con suerte quizá jamás se le ocurriera decir en voz alta que creía que Snape se había convertido en pederasta o algo peor.

"Me encontró anoche, unos hombres encapuchados entraron a mi casa. Papá y Persephone trataron de huir conmigo por un túnel que yo jamás había visto detrás de nuestra alacena pero nos alcanzaron. Le hicieron algo a él porque gritaba mucho, pero Persephone no me dejo quedarme, me subió a Nerón y dijo que me fuera, después él me encontró"

Relató la pequeña con rapidez tratando de evitar que la melancolía volviera a ella, no quería volver a llorar. Mientras tanto los tres amigos se miraron entre sí sin pronunciar palabra, un silencio denso se esparció por el cuarto hasta el punto de llegar a ser incómodo hasta que de repente Will saltó de su lugar derramando su chocolate sobre el piso.

"¡Nerón!"

Gimió agitadamente, parecía que le acababan de arrancar un dedo

"¿Qué pasa?"

Preguntó Hermione alarmada poniéndose de pie, Harry la imitó con un gesto exagerado colocándose junto a Ron.

"¡Neron! ¿Dónde está Nerón?"

"¿Quién es Nerón?"

"Mi perro, venía con nosotros"

"No te preocupes seguramente mi madre se ocupó de él"

Aseguró Ron moviendo su mano derecha como si espantara una mosca

"Tengo que encontrarlo"

Aseveró la niña con desesperación

"Tranquilízate, iremos a buscarlo contigo ¿Qué raza es?"

Preguntó Harry haciendo un ademán para indicar que lo siguieran

"Pero la junta de la orden… seguramente todavía no ha terminado"

Se quejó Hermione

"Oh vamos Hermione, estoy seguro de que no se molestaran siempre y cuando no entremos a la cocina"

Le rebatió Ron con enojo, odiaba que ella no aceptara que quebrantar las reglas de vez en cuando era bueno

"¿Qué es lo que estoy escuchando George?"

Harry volvió el rostro hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz, agradecido de que apareciera, no le gustaba presenciar las peleas entre Ron y Hermione, eran muy incómodas y bastante irritantes.

"Creo que es alguna especie de motín Fred"

Se escuchó una segunda voz cargada de sátira

"Pues si es así lamento mucho destruir sus intenciones de rebelión, pero la junta ha terminado"

Will parpadeó al observar a los dos gemelos que habían aparecido frente a ella de la nada sin comprender.

"Ellos, ellos"

"Nosotros"

Completaron los Weasley al unísono volviendo la vista hacia la niña

"¿Qué tal? Soy Fred y el es George… ¿Y tú eres?"

"Ella es Will Burett"

Se adelantó a contestar Ron con una renovada emoción por compartir el chisme de lo que él ahora pensaba que era la noticia del momento.

"Snape la encontró después del ataque de los Death Eathers, no hagan preguntas, creo que perdió a sus padres"

Continuó Harry cubriéndose ambos lados de la boca con las manos para que solo los hermanos pudiesen ver sus labios moverse y susurrar aquello.

Ambos alzaron las cejas con sorpresa y se limitaron a asentir en silencio provocando un nuevo ambiente incómodo hasta que uno de los dos se volvió hacia Will y le hizo una pregunta.

"¿Te gustaría salir un rato a jugar Quidditch? Será divertido"´

La niña que había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces debido a la impresión que el truco de los gemelos le había causado, clavó los ojos en Fred que era quien le hablaba.

"¿Qué es Quidditch?"

Preguntó con curiosidad logrando olvidar por un momento su mágica aparición.

"¿No sabes que es Quidditch? ¡Por Dios santo, eso es horrible!"

Exageró George colocando una de sus manos sobre su frente en un gesto forzado de dramatismo que hizo reír a todos en la habitación.

"No, no lo sé"

"Es el deporte por excelencia de todo mago"

"¿Mago? ¿Cómo los que sacan conejos de los sombreros y hacen aparecer palomas?"

Cuestionó la pequeña con curiosidad, comenzando a comprender el porqué de la aparición de esos dos chicos, tal vez eso es lo que eran: magos, y todo aquello era parte de algún nuevo truco que se habían inventado.

"¿Palomas?"

Alcanzó a susurrar Harry con voz recelosa mientras que todos volvían el rostro hacia Will con incredulidad, hasta que repentinamente unos ladridos potentes destrozaron el nada agradable silencio que se había formado dentro de la habitación.

"¡Nerón!"

El sonido que aquellos aullidos producían le había recordado a su perro

"Necesito encontrarlo"

Gritó lanzándose hacia la puerta pero se topó contra las piernas de la señora Weasley que acababa de entrar en ese momento a la habitación

"¿Qué pasa aquí?"

Preguntó ayudado a Will a incorporarse ya que por la fuerza del impacto había ido a parar al suelo de un sentón

"Es Nerón, creo que lo escuche ladrar… y venía conmigo… y ahora no está"

Contestó la niña tan apresuradamente que sus palabras sonaron incoherentes

"¿Nerón? Ah, te refieres al perro que te acompañaba, está en el ático con el hipogrifo de Sirius, no te preocupes no le hará daño lo separe con un hechizo. Mejor baja a comer, cuando te vayas iré por él para que te lo lleves"

"¿Hechizo? ¿Hipogrifo?"

La señora Weasley no dijo más y la empujo hacia la salida haciendo una seña con su mano al resto de los chicos en la habitación para que la siguieran, sin embargo la última pregunta de Will no había pasado desapercibida para Hermione que atando cabos terminó por formarse una hipótesis sobre la pequeña. Harry pudo ver que en su rostro se reflejaba esa expresión que siempre ponía cuando acababa de descubrir algo.

Por fin el tercer capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

¿Review?


	4. El plan de Riddle

**Harry Potter no me pertenece es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, este fan fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y solo con la intención de entretener. **

En este capítulo comienzan los **SPOILERS**, sobre todo del final del libro seis y mediados del siete. Quedan advertidos.

* * *

**E **** P **** I **** F ****A ****N **** Í ****A**

**  
C A P I T U L O IV  
**_El plan de Riddle_

"Albus"

Profirió Severus levantándose de su asiento como si un resorte lo hubiese impulsado al percatarse, después de casi diez minutos que la junta había terminado. El resto incluso lo observaron extrañados, Snape jamás se distraía durante las reuniones, ni siquiera parpadeaba, pero en esta ocasión si no hubiera sido por el alboroto que él y Black habían armado al inicio de la reunión todos hubiesen dado por hecho que ni siquiera había estado presente.

"¿Qué ocurre Severus?"

Preguntó el anciano volviéndose hacia el profesor que lo jaló hasta llevarlo fuera de la cocina donde el resto de la orden reanudó sus conversaciones triviales mientras esperaban a que la comida estuviese lista.

"Necesito hablar de algo muy importante con usted"

Explicó con gravedad

"¡Ah!, si se trata de la pequeña no te preocupes, podemos encontrar una solución para ello durante la comida, espero que en esta ocasión si nos acompañes"

Contestó el director, interrumpiendo la explicación de Snape

"No se trata de eso, es algo más importante, necesito explicárselo en privado"

Profirió el hombre con una nota de fastidio en la voz

"Oh ya veo"

Manifestó el anciano sin perder su jovialidad, se aparto de Snape y asomando la cabeza por la puerta le hizo una seña a Black.

"Sirius, ¿Crees que podrías indicarme un lugar donde Severus y yo pudiésemos hablar con tranquilidad?"

Pidió afablemente. El hombre dentro de la cocina que en ese momento se encontraba platicando amenamente con Lupin y Tonks dio un respingo asintiendo con reticencia.

Cuando Snape lo vio salir por la puerta su cuerpo se tensó instantáneamente pero no dijo nada, sabía que la casa le pertenecía y por lo tanto no hubiese tiendo sentido si se negara a que Black les indicara el lugar en el cual podían hablar. Comenzó a seguirlo junto a Albus por unos minutos hasta que se detuvieron frente a una puerta desgastada que Sirius abrió con esfuerzo.

"Aquí"

Pronunció entre dientes al entrar en la habitación que contaba con una cama polvorienta, una butaca desgastada y unas cortinas apolilladas. Permaneció de pie en medio del cuarto observando a los otros dos hombres con detenimiento, parecía que no tenía intenciones de abandonar el lugar.

"Gracias"

Contestó Dumbledore mientras se adentraba en la habitación.

"¿Estas esperando un hueso como recompensa o algo parecido? Sal de aquí Black, esto no te incumbe"

Espetó Snape al ver las intenciones de su enemigo, éste lo observó con odio a punto de lanzarse contra su yugular, pero Albus lo interrumpió antes de que lo intentara realmente.

"Retírate Sirius, por favor"

Pidió el anciano enviándole una mirada de reproche a Severus por el comentario tan descortés que acababa de hacer. Black bufó con frustración pero se marchó al instante dando un portazo tremendo que removió parte del concreto que rodeaba a la puerta.

--------------------------------------------------------------ooo--------------------------------------------------------------

"Ese idiota… ¡Argh! Moony debió matarlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ojalá James jamás lo hubiese salvado"

Profirió Sirius con enojo, iba refunfuñando las mil y un maneras en las que Snape pudo haber muerto mientras él estaba en Azkaban cuando llegó hasta la cocina en donde la señora Weasley ya comenzaba a repartir los platos de comida a lo largo de la mesa. Caminó hasta el único asiento vació y se dejo caer sobre este con un golpe seco, clavando la vista en el techo y cruzando los brazos con enfado.

"Es un imbécil, ¿Tienes una idea de cuánto le odio Moony?, ¿Por qué demonios es uno de nosotros? ¡No es más que un asqueroso traidor!"

Comenzó por decir sin quitar la vista del techo, hablo con rapidez y no se percato de que la persona que estaba a su lado no era Lupin sino una pequeña niña de cabello cobrizo.

"¿Quién es imbécil y traidor?"

Pregunto con curiosidad, Black volvió la vista hacia ella con sorpresa y balbuceo algo que nadie pudo entender, trato de volver a pronunciarlo pero Tonks lo interrumpió con un golpe en la cabeza.

"No le enseñes esas palabras al a niña"

Le reprendió con enojo

"Hey, lo siento no sabía ni siquiera que había una niña aquí"

Contestó él llevándose la mano izquierda al lugar en el que le habían pegado

"No respondiste mi pregunta"

Se escucho nuevamente la voz aguda de la pequeña Buret

"Yo… "

"No le hagas caso Will, el no sabe de lo que habla"

Comentó Tonks sonriéndole con afabilidad

"¿Will? ¿Ese no es un nombre para niño?"

Preguntó Sirius confundido

"Lo es, pero también se puede usar para una chica, es obvio si no, no me llamaría como me llamo"

Respondió la pequeña con contundencia como si esa pregunta hubiera sido la más estúpida que hubiese escuchado jamás en su corta vida.

"Ya veo, bueno pues mucho gusto soy Sirius Black"

"Will Buret"

Se presentó Will a la vez estirando su pequeña mano para estrechar la que el hombre le tendía

Sirius estaba por agregar algo más pero una tercera voz lo interrumpió

"¿Y dinos Will cuál era el nombre de tus padres?"

Preguntó el señor Weasley con imprudencia

"¿De dónde salió la chiquilla?

Preguntó Sirius a su vez susurrando en dirección a Tonks, mientras que Will respondía la pregunta que le habían hecho con desgana.

"Snape la encontró anoche en el bosque cercano a la aldea que atacaron, no sabemos porque la trajo aquí, parece ser que sus padres murieron"

Respondido la chica que en esa ocasión lucia un cabello verde turquesa y unos ojos color ámbar

"¿Quejicus rescató a una niña? Eso sí que es una novedad"

Continuó Sirius silbando antes de comenzar la oración recalcando el hecho de que el suceso le parecía imposible de creer.

"Y no cualquier niña, Hermione piensa que…"

"¿Qué piensa Hermione?"

Preguntó Sirius al ver que Tonks no había acabado la frase, la vio pararse de un salto y correr al otro lado de la mesa donde Arthur Weasley se estaba atragantando con un pedazo de pastel de calabaza.

--------------------------------------------------------------ooo--------------------------------------------------------------

"Severus… Esto es tremendamente grave"

Los ojos de Albus estaban opacados cuando pronuncio aquella frase, Lo que Snape le había confesado era más de lo que él podía sobrellevar, se encontraban en graves problemas, el ejercito que Lord Voldemort había reunido era más que numeroso, la cantidad de vasallos con los que ahora contaba era ridícula y no solo eso sino que tenía intenciones de atacar directamente Londres, estaba dispuesto a declararle la guerra tanto al mundo mágico como al muggle abiertamente, y tenía todas las armas para hacerlo. Iba a comenzar una guerra, una de verdad en la que no solo se pusiera en juego la vida de unos cuantos, sino una de proporciones colosales. Esto ya no era solo entre la orden y los death eathers, esto era entre el ejército de Tom y el mundo.

"Lo sé, con un ejército como ese, no seremos capaces de vencer al señor tenebroso en esta ocasión, las proporciones de su hueste son inmensas, no imagine que realmente llegara a conseguir tanto apoyo"

Se apresuró Snape a contestar, la preocupación era palpable en su voz le era imposible ocultarla

"Y dices que incluso ya tiene armados los pelotones que avanzaran primero, nunca pensé que diría esto pero tendremos que reclutar civiles, con los aurores que hay en Londres ni siquiera igualamos sus fuerzas"

"Es por eso que pensé que podríamos tratar de pedir refuerzos fuera del país, Lupin y Tonks podrían partir a Paris para conseguir ayuda; Kingsley y Moody podrían ir a Alemania; tú podrías pedir refuerzos en Italia y España. Incluso yo podría participar en la búsqueda… "

Explicó Snape obligándose a hacer una pausa, Albus lo observó con detenimiento pero no agregó nada más, por la mirada que tenía su interlocutor se daba cuenta de que éste aún no había terminado de hablar.

"Una cosa más Albus, y creo que no le gustara saber esto, pero cuando hablo de pedir refuerzos no solo me refiero a reclutar aurores… necesitamos pedir ayuda a otros seres mágicos… banshees por ejemplo, o alguna otra especie de vampiro ya que los Nosferatum están de su parte… aunque sean creaturas que manejen magia negra, requerimos de su asistencia para ganar esta guerra"

Dumbledore observó al hombre frente a él con desasosiego no le gustaba la idea de tener que trabajar con aquella clase de monstruos, pero le asustaba aún más la imagen de una guerra de aquellas proporciones por lo que debía admitir que Snape tenía razón.

"No me mire de esa manera, se que no es ortodoxo ¡Pero estamos en guerra!, además no solo tienen que ser ese tipo de seres, Charlie podría traer dragones por ejemplo"

Protestó Snape, cuando observó que la cara del director de Hogwarts se ensombrecía.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo y me parece una solución propicia, pero no voy a permitir que busques solo esa clase de criaturas necesito que alguien te acompañe. Tu mismo asignaste las misiones de los demás por parejas."

Logro articular al fin el anciano tomando al profesor por sorpresa

"Yo no soy como los demás, puedo hacer esto solo. Además si fuera con alguien más solo me estorbaría ya que tengo que actuar con absoluto sigilo, si el señor tenebroso se llegara a enterar de lo que hago puedo darme por muerto"

"Esa es otra razón por la cual no puedo permitir que vayas solo. Además ¿Has pensado que vas a hacer con nuestro plan?, a finales de este curso tendrás que consumarlo; tienes que cuidar de Draco. ¿Ya olvidaste que hiciste el Voto inquebrantable con Narcisa?... Y aún después de eso te queda mucho por hacer"

Señaló el director con voz autoritaria, quería saber cómo era que Snape pretendía agregar una responsabilidad más a su larga lista de _compromisos_ sin caer en un colapso.

"Lo sé, lo sé"

Lo cortó Snape con hastío.

"Pero aún tenemos tiempo para ello, no es necesario que me vaya todavía, puedo permanecer en Hogwarts durante todo este año, Voldemort no planea atacar si no hasta que Draco cumpla su cometido… usted le estorba demasiado. Así que como ve, cumpliré con las promesas que hice y después podre marcharme."

"Está bien, ya comprendo esa parte de tu plan, pero si te marchas inmediatamente después de eso ¿Cómo ayudaras a Harry con los Horcux? ¿Cómo explicaras tu ausencia?"

Pregunto el anciano entornando sus ojos con inquietud

"Fácil…"

Articuló Snape con una autosuficiencia irritante.

"… ¿Ha escuchado hablar de las gotas astrales?"

Albus abrió los ojos con sorpresa y asintió para después esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al comprender que tenia la partida perdida.

"Lo tenias todo planeado desde hace mucho ¿No es verdad?"

"Todo el verano, se convirtió en mi único pasatiempo"

Respondió el profesor esbozando una imperceptible sonrisa socarrona a su vez.

"De acuerdo, te seguiré el juego Severus. Pero no permitiré que vayas solo, Sirius ira contigo"

"¡¿Black?!"

Tronó Snape furioso al instante en que escucho a Dumbledore pronunciar aquel nombre, sin lograr amilanar al anciano que ya se esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

"No lo voy a permitir…"

Comenzó por decir, pero fracasó en su intento al ser acallado por su interlocutor

"SI, lo vas a permitir porque yo lo digo, si Sirius no va contigo tu no iras a ningún lado aunque la humanidad se extinga. De todos modos nos queda Harry, quizá pueda encontrar los horcux antes de que el ejercito de Voldemort nos aplaste sin remedio"

"¡Por favor Albus!, ¡No sea ridículo! si no actuamos, el mocoso ni siquiera tendrá oportunidad de buscarlos"

"Se llama Harry Severus"

Le corrigió Albus con paciencia

"Y quiero que Sirius te acompañe porque no hay quien más lo haga. Desde lo ocurrido en el ministerio con la profecía ah estado culpándose por todo, se muere por ser útil y creo que es la misión más acertada que le puedo asignar, estará lejos, no correrá peligro de ser atrapado y sin embargo estará ayudando a la causa… y yo estaré más tranquilo si se que ambos se apoyaran"

Trató de hacerlo entrar en razón

"Por favor, tómalo como mi última voluntad, no podrías negarme ese capricho ¿Verdad Severus?"

Al terminar la frase, Snape lo observó con escrutinio clavando sus ojos negros en los celestes de él por unos minutos hasta que terminó poniendo los suyos en blanco.

"Está bien, pero espero que vayas al infierno después de esto Albus"

Gruño entre dientes dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de la habitación dando por terminada la conversación y logrando que Dumbledore esbozara una amplia sonrisa.

--------------------------------------------------------------ooo--------------------------------------------------------------

"¡Por Dios santo Tonks ten cuidado!"

Exclamó Fleur con ese acento francés que tanto exasperaba a las mujeres, cuando la chica casi le cae encima al tratar de rescatar al señor Weasley que intentaba aspirar oxigeno sin ningún resultado. Bill apuntó con su varita hacía el pecho del hombre e inmediatamente después éste expulso el pedazo de pastel que le impedía respirar.

"¿Estás bien Arthur?"

Preguntó la señora Weasley abanicando a su esposo con un pedazo de servilleta, él cual le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza debido al cansancio que le había producido el percance.

"Nos has dado un susto de muerte papá ¿Qué fue lo que te distrajo de esa manera?"

Comentó Ginny con preocupación

"¡Nada!… es solo que bueno, me sorprendió que el padre de Will fuera escritor"

Explicó el hombre con nerviosismo una vez pudo pronunciar palabra otra vez. No sonaba muy convencido y parecía que estaba mintiendo. Lo cual no pasó desapercibido para Hermione.

"Harry, ¿Cómo sabe el señor Weasley que el padre de Will es escritor?"

"Porque se lo preguntó"

Respondió el oji verde sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

"No, no es así, él pregunto por sus nombres"

Aseguró la chica con suspicacia, Harry la observó por un momento y se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón, estaba por agregar algo cuando Arthur habló una vez más.

"No se preocupen lo mejor será que todos vuelvan a sus asientos, nadie ha terminado con su plato"

"¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien Arthur?"

Preguntó Remus, se encontraba al lado de Sirius y los dos lo observaban con preocupación.

"Si, si, todo está bien"

Repitió el señor Weasley, al final todos le tomaron la palabra y volvieron a sus asientos a excepción de Will que no lo había dejado en ningún momento. Sirius pudo ver que observaba a Arthur con inquietud mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos.

"¿Estás bien?"

Le preguntó sentándose a su lado

"Si"

Respondió ella titubeando, haciendo que su pronunciación sonara entrecortada

"¿Segura?"

Repitió el hombre inclinándose hacia ella para fijar los ojos en los de ella.

"Claro, es solo que…"

Sus ojos vagaron por la estancia tratando de evitar los de Sirius en ese momento pero después de unos segundos se volvieron a clavar en ellos.

"Bueno, creo que no me gustaría ver morir a nadie"

Confesó la niña al fin con un tono que sonaba avergonzado. Black la observó por un segundo, en el cual Will pudo adivinar una expresión de empatía y comprensión en su rostro.

"No te preocupes, eso no pasara, yo me encargare de ello, Lo prometo"

Le dijo tratando de animarla, inmediatamente después su mano se posó sobre la cabeza de la pequeña desarreglándole el cabello en el proceso. El gesto provoco que Will sintiera una simpatía por él al instante.

No le respondió pero esbozó una sonrisa que Sirius interpreto inmediatamente como un gracias.

--------------------------------------------------------------ooo--------------------------------------------------------------

"Dime Severus, ¿Ya sabes que vas a hacer con la pequeña?"

Preguntó Dumbledore una vez mantuvo el paso de Snape que había comenzado a caminar por el pasillo de regreso a la cocina.

"La llevare a un orfanato"

Respondió tajantemente, como si la resolución que había tomado fuera inamovible.

"Estas seguro, ¿No sería mejor asegurarnos de que sus padres realmente están muertos?, por lo poco que pudiste decirme sobre Will cuando me pediste la ubicación de la orden parece que no sabes mucho sobre ella."

"Están muertos, estoy seguro"

"Aún así creo que tu decisión es apresurada, cualquier cosa pudo pasar. Tal vez podamos discutirlo después de la comida"

Alegó Dumbledore con afabilidad, su voz sonaba optimista y Snape lo odio por ello.

"No creo que eso sea prudente"

"Vamos Severus, jamás te quedas a comer, sería bueno para ti socializar un poco, además ella debe estar hambrienta"

Exclamó el anciano, provocando con su comentario que el hombre a su lado bufara en desaprobación.

"Está bien, pero no esperes que sea amable"

Respondió por fin, sabía por experiencia que cuando Albus quería algo no paraba hasta conseguirlo y aquel día no tenía muchas ganas de discutir con él. Ladeó la cabeza para poder observarlo y vio como el anciano le sonreía, alzó los ojos al cielo poniéndolos en blanco y siguió con su camino hasta la estancia en la que algunos miembros de la orden se arremolinaban al rededor de lo que parecía ser la octava maravilla del mundo

"¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

Preguntó Snape con voz amenazadora una vez Albus y el se encontraron a unos pasos de la multitud.

"Es Will, es una sensación, parece que todo mundo está interesado en ella"

Explicó Lupin con paciencia, era el único que guardaba una distancia prudente con respecto a los demás, Kyngsley ya se había retirado junto con Moody así que solo quedaban dentro de la sala Tonks, Fleur, Hermione, Harry y todos los Weasleys exceptuando a CharlIe y Percy.

"¿Sensación? ¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?"

Inquirió Severus cada vez más exasperado

"Veras, sensación es una palabra que denota…"

Comenzó por explicar Albus con paciencia e inocencia hasta que el profesor de pociones lo interrumpió con un grito atronador.

"¡Sé lo que significa Albus!, quiero saber de qué se trata todo este teatro, ¡Es solo una mocosa!"

Vociferó al final provocando que todos se volvieran hacia él dejando visible lo que había al centro del círculo que formaban: Una Will con el seño fruncido que se encontraba sobre la espalda de Sirius, ambos lo observaban con disgusto.

"¡Ya te dije que no soy ninguna mocosa!"

Le espeto ella al instante

"Su nombre es Will, ¿O es que los ingredientes de tu juego de alquimia te atrofiaron tanto el cerebro que ni siquiera puedes memorizar un simple nombre?"

Snape resopló con rabia contenida tratando de controlar el impulso de enviarle un Crucio a Black en ese mismo momento.

"¡Nos vamos en este instante!"

Profirió con una furia inusitada que más tarde le llevaría largas horas de escrutinio personal entender. Will por su parte abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escucharlo.

"¡NO!, no quiero, quiero quedarme con Sirius"

Respondió aferrándose al cabello del aludido hasta hacerle daño

"Severus por favor, no te alteres, deja que se quede esta noche"

Comentó Lupin tratando de calmar los ánimos

"Es verdad, ya veremos que hacemos en la mañana"

Contribuyó a apaciguarlo el viejo director que para ese entonces ya se encontraba inmovilizándolo por los hombros, había adivinado en su expresión que estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo imperdonable a Black.

"Está bien, pero no me quedare aquí hasta entonces, vendré por ella en la mañana"

Indicó aparentando una tranquilidad que no sentía

"Pero ¿Y la comida?"

Preguntó Dumbledore esperanzado, el resto incluso sintió lastima al escucharlo, a veces resultaba increíble lo inocente y optimista que el viejo podía llegar a ser.

"Observe a su alrededor, es obvio que ya terminaron con ella"

Respondió Snape con voz mortuoria, y sin decir más desapareció por el pasillo en dirección a la entrada principal que azotó con una fuerza inhumana.

"Creo que esta vez Quejicus si se enojo"

Entonó Sirius con alegría, parecía que el ver a Snape rabiar era la fuente de mayor regocijo en su vida. Will por su parte clavó la vista por donde había visto que el hombre había partido, se sentía un poco incomoda y hasta culpable, no le parecía del todo justo molestar al hombre que la había salvado de esa manera. Hundió la cara en el cabello de Sirius y suspiro, mañana seria otro día, confiaba en que Severus estuviese más tranquilo por la mañana, no quería irse pero tampoco quería que él la odiara.

Cuarto capítulo, recién salidito del horno, ojalá que les guste.

Espero que no se desesperen, se que la historia va muy lenta pero quiero que la pareja este muy bien fundamentada y eso va a tomar tiempo ya que los dos protagonistas se odian y hay un largo camino por recorrer de aquí a que los dos confiesen su amor. Lo que me recuerda que agradezco inmensamente a todas las personas que han seguido mi historia y que dejan review, de verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios y su infinita paciencia.


	5. Los Straf

**Harry Potter no me pertenece es propiedad de J.K. Rowling, este fan fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y solo con la intención de entretener. **

Hola a todos, lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero por desgracia la Universidad absorbe todo mi tiempo, además acabo de comenzar con mi servicio social y eso aunado a que me inscribí a clases de inglés hace que me quede muy poco tiempo para escribir, dibujar o cualquier otra cosa, ya que cuando tengo días libres lo único que deseo es dormir. De todos modos no tengo pensado abandonar este proyecto ya que toda la historia ya está formada dentro de mi mente, así que por falta de contenido no la detendré, espero que puedan tenerme paciencia y que sigan leyendo XD

**¡SPOILERS!, ****MUCHOS**** SPOILERS… **Quedan advertidos.

* * *

**E **** P **** I **** F ****A ****N **** Í ****A**

**  
C A P I T U L O V  
**_Los Straf_

"¿La hija de Orcus Straf?"

"Así es, la que desapareció hace 20 años sin dejar rastro alguno. La familia se volvió loca, era su única heredera y por lo tanto motivo de escándalo, Rita Skeeter incluso escribió una página de 8 columnas en el Profeta sobre ella."

"Era de esperarse, la familia Straf es una de las más poderosas en el mundo mágico"

"¿Poderosas? Estas siendo condescendiente Moony, ¡Se pudren en dinero!"

Exclamó Sirius provocando una mirada de reproche por parte de todos los que tomaban parte en aquella conversación.

"¡Sirius!"

Lo reprendió Molly dirigiéndole una mirada por el rabillo del ojo a Will que jugaba con Luna, George y Fred en el jardín, podía observarlos por medio de un hechizo que convertía uno de los cuadros de la pared en una ventana que comunicaba esa habitación con el patio.

"Está bastante lejos Molly, no nos escucha"

Se defendió Black, pero fue silenciado por Arthur que hasta entonces había permanecido con la vista fija en algo que nadie más podía ver.

"Straf, Persephone Straf"

Pronunció con cuidado, articulando cada silaba como si estuviese hecha de cristal y necesitara ser tratada con el mayor cuidado posible para que no fuera a desintegrarse de repente.

"¿Pueden creer que esa mujer escapó con un muggle? ¡Dios!, no puedo creer que lo hiciera…"

Expresó en casi un suspiro, parecía que le tenía gran admiración a la madre de la pequeña Burett. Ese comentario avivó en gran medida los celos de la señora Weasley que a esas alturas había averiguado que el hecho que había provocado que su marido casi se atragantara con un pedazo de pastel hacia un par de horas había sido la mención del nombre de la madre de Will.

"Un momento, déjenme ver si entiendo esta irrazonable conversación de casi 20 minutos, ¿Están diciendo que Will es la hija de aquella mujer?"

Preguntó Molly con cierto toque de resentimiento en su voz atizado por los celos, por lo que deseaba desviar la plática del punto que su marido quería discutir.

"Así es"

"Pero, es imposible, ¡Esta muerta!... después de una semana de desaparecida el profeta saco su obituario"

Exclamó la mujer con vehemencia

"No, no murió, es obvio que simplemente se oculto"

Comentó Xenophilius participando por fin en la conversación, había estado sentado en un rincón de la sala observándolos desde que el tema había salido a colación.

"¿Cómo estás tan seguro?"

"Porque algo importante envuelve a dicha familia, algo que va más allá de su poder y riqueza"

Pronunció Lovegood casi con éxtasis, esbozando una gran sonrisa que casi cubrió por completo su rostro.

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Preguntaron Sirius y Arthur al unisonó

"Hablo de que encontramos a la descendencia de Orcus y Hela Straf, habló de que quizá estemos frente a la nieta de ambos"

"¿Y eso que tendría de importante, además de saber que la niña tiene familiares vivos?"

Cuestionó Molly contrariada, Persephone jamás le había caído bien durante su época en Hogwarts.

"Creo que esta niña podría ser… Los Straf podrían ser…"

Comenzó por decir Xenophilius con un tartamudeo que todos encontraron fuera de lugar, apenas podía hablar debido a la emoción e incluso había empezado a temblar a causa de ella.

"¿Xeno?"

Lo animó a seguir Lupin, pero en ese momento se escuchó que llamaban a la puerta

"¿Señora Weasley, podría hablar con usted un momento por favor?"

Se oyó la serena y parsimoniosa voz de Luna Lovegood desde el otro lado de la madera

"Claro cariño, pasa"

Respondió ella dejando en suspenso a todos los demás dentro de la sala. A pesar de que sabían que seguramente Lovegood diría algo totalmente ridículo todos sentían curiosidad por saber de qué se trataba.

"¿Podría darme la llave del ático?"

Preguntó la rubia una vez estuvo dentro de la habitación

"¿Para qué?"

Inquirió ella con curiosidad mientras comenzaba a buscar el objeto entre su ropa

"Will dijo que su perro estaba ahí y creo que podríamos jugar un rato con él"

Contesto ella con parsimonia

"¡Es una idea estupenda! y le hará bien al animal"

Exclamó Sirius al escucharla, saltando de su asiento y precipitándose hacia ella con impulsividad.

"Está bien, aquí tienen"

Indicó Molly entregándole a Sirius la llave con momentánea confusión. Era su imaginación ¿o repentinamente parecía tener el cabello más corto? Si acertaba, parecía que Sirius estaba de muy buen humor.

--------------------------------------------------------------ooo--------------------------------------------------------------

Will clavó sus ojos negros en la ventana del cuarto al que sabía que Luna se dirigía, hacia una media hora que todos los adultos permanecían en ella, desde que había llegado aquel hombre delgado de cabello blanco con su hija se había encerrado en ésta y ella se había tenido que separar de Sirius, por lo que su rostro se ilumino por completo en cuanto lo vio dirigirse hacia ella junto a Nerón.

"¡Sirius! Trajiste a Nerón"

Exclamó con vehemencia mientras que el San Bernardo corría hacia ella hasta tirarla en el piso

"Fue idea de Luna en realidad"

Contestó el con alegría, pero de pronto recordó algo que le borro la sonrisa. Si Will en realidad era hija de Persephone Straf entonces tenía un abuelo y por lo tanto un familiar vivo que podría reclamar su custodia, era ridículo pero sentía un vacio de solo pensar que tendría que separarse de la niña y de un momento a otro se vio deseando que el viejo Orcus muriera repentinamente de un paro cardiaco. Lo pensó por un segundo para después reírse de su propia estupidez y sin más decidió unirse al juego con el resto de los chicos, parecía que estaban a punto de iniciar un partido de Quidditch: George, Ginny y Harry contra Ron, Will y Fred. Luna narraría el partido muy a pesar de las protestas de Ron, y Hermione sería el árbitro. Tal vez podría colarse en el equipo de Will después de todo ella apenas sabía cómo se jugaba el juego y no sabían si sería capaz de volar en la escoba, pero podría volar con él eso era seguro.

--------------------------------------------------------------ooo--------------------------------------------------------------

Albus había permanecido en silencio durante toda la conversación, escuchando con paciencia palabra a palabra aquella leyenda que se sabía de memoria, esa que llevaba tatuada en la piel desde hacía tantos años. Había decidido no interrumpir el relato imponiéndoselo como una condena a lo que había hecho en su juventud, sin embargo parecía que era masoquista porque por alguna extraña razón algo dentro de su ser se sentía complacido por volverla a escuchar después de tanto tiempo, aún así cuando llego el tiempo de discutir la historia no pudo soportarlo más.

"¿Reliquias de la muerte?"

Preguntó Arthur incrédulo

"Pero, es una leyenda Xeno no hay ningún documento que certifique lo contrario"

Comentó Lupin casi con pena ajena, no podía creer que el hombre frente a él realmente creyera que la leyenda de los tres hermanos fuera cierta.

"Pero lo es, ¡Es verdadera! "

Profirió, provocando que todos lo observaran perplejos

"¡Y me atrevo a decir con certeza que esa niña es la cuarta reliquia de la muerte!"

"¡Basta! Basta ya de tonterías Xenophilius"

Estallo por fin Dumbledore, provocando que todos se volviesen a verlo asombrados, parecía enojado y no era común que el viejo se permitiera esa clase de arrebatos.

"Es tarde y los chicos deben estar hambrientos, será mejor que todos vayamos a comer"

Agregó tratando de sonar afable al percatarse de su error pero lo único que consiguió fue un tono afectado de voz que nadie supo cómo interpretar. Lovegood permaneció en su asiento confuso pero decidió no agregar nada más, por la expresión de Albus hasta él sabía que lo más sensato era guardar silencio.

El viejo director salió lo más rápido que pudo del cuarto con un semblante totalmente perturbado que no paso desapercibido para Fleur, Bill y Tonks que se encontraban conversando animadamente en la habitación contigua. Él los observo por un momento y después de soltar un "disculpen" salió disparado hacia la cocina donde se preparó un café con la varita y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor con el rostro fijo sobre el líquido oscuro. Pensar en Gellert no le hacía ningún bien y el recordar que las reliquias de la muerte lo ligaban a él le sentaba aún peor.

"¿Estás bien Albus?"

Preguntó Lupin con preocupación una vez salió de la habitación en la que se encontraban.

"No es nada, Remus… Tendríamos que hablar de cuál será el destino de Will y no de cuentos de hadas"

"Tienes razón, pero supongo ese tema está zanjado, si Will tiene un pariente vivo lo más obvio es que vayamos a ver al viejo Orcus para entregarle a su nieta"

Comentó Molly que acababa de entrar en la estancia junto a Arthur.

"Pero no estamos seguros de que la acepte, después de todo él no estaba de acuerdo con la boda de su hija y el padre de Will"

Acotó este último con preocupación

"¡Pero es su nieta!, nadie puede tener el corazón tan duro"

Exclamó la mujer escandalizada ante la idea, aunque luego se sintió ridícula al recordar que se encontraban en guerra precisamente por gente que ni siquiera llegaba a tener un corazón.

"Podemos intentar, si no la acepta entonces comenzaremos a pensar en otra solución. Siempre podría ir a Hogwarts, después de todo no es una muggle como pensamos y a Hagried le encantan los niños"

Interrumpió Dumbledore esta vez con su tono de voz normal, ya había recuperado la afabilidad en su voz y volvía a sonar tan paternal como siempre.

"Es verdad, aunque probablemente no sea prudente que fuese a Hogwarts, tal vez debería quedarse aquí con nosotros"

-No si realmente es una reliquia-

Pensó con apremio

"Quizá tengas razón Molly, se verá en su momento."

Respondió finalmente. La señora Weasley se dio por satisfecha con dicha oración y sin más se retiro a preparar la comida que seguramente estaría lista en no más de 15 minutos. El resto de los que estaban dentro de la casa comenzaron a tomar asiento en el comedor todos excepto Remus que decidió ir en busca de los chicos, que seguían jugando en el jardín, le parecía increíble que Fred y George hubiesen convertido la habitación del tercer piso en un jardín, a pesar de ser tan revoltosos parecía que habían aprendido mucho en su clase de transfiguración, McGonogall era una estupenda maestra sin duda alguna.

Cuando llego al supuesto jardín observo que el partido iba a favor del equipo de Harry, lo cual le pareció obvio al percatarse de que Sirius no podía jugar adecuadamente debido a que volaba en la escoba junto con Will y de que Ron actuaba tan atolondradamente como siempre, así que Fred trataba de defenderse como podía al ser el único jugador que realmente estaba participando en el partido. Fijo su vista en la niña y se sorprendió de que no estuviese asombrada, aunque a esas alturas seguramente ya se habría habituado a lo que para ella eran _trucos_ y después de todo era una niña, los niños nunca juzgan la magia de la misma manera que los adultos, y se amoldan más rápido a ella. Hasta Nerón se había acostumbrado ya, pues yacía en una parte retirada del patio tendido sobre el pasto observando el partido como si se tratara de una puesta de sol, era un perro bastante flojo.

"Chicos, siento interrumpirlos pero la comida estará lista dentro de poco, bajen rápido a lavarse"

Grito justo cuando Ginny estaba a punto de marcar un tanto a favor de su equipo.

"Rayos Moony eso si fue oportuno"

Exclamó Sirius lleno júbilo mientras descendía con cuidado de no tirar a Will

"Parece que todavía estas en forma viejo amigo, sigues volando tan bien como siempre, nunca entendí porque no entraste al equipo de Quidditch junto con James"

Comentó Remus. Siempre había pensado que Sirius hacia un estupendo trabajo volando sobre la escoba, de hecho creía que era capaz de volar cualquier cosa, con la motocicleta también lo hacía maravillosamente bien. En su opinión Black habría podido ser un esplendido corredor de carreras.

"Porque el Quidditch tiene reglas y yo odio seguir las reglas"

Lupin sonrió ante semejante respuesta, era tan propio de Sirius que era imposible no tomárselo de otra manera.

"¡Eso fue lo más genial que haya hecho jamás! No tengo idea de cómo se hace pero me encanto, otra vez, Sirius, ¿Podemos hacerlo otra vez?"

Interrumpió Will con excitación, el volar le había encantado y aunque no se explicaba como una escoba podía sostener dos personas en el aire no le importaba, lo único que quería era volver a sentir el aire en sus mejillas, ni siquiera se había percatado del partido de Quidditch en sí, a ella lo único que le había encantado y asombrado era el hecho de poder surcar el cielo aunque éste fuese artificial.

"Esta niña me entiende a la perfección"

Profirió Sirius soltando después una sonora carcajada mientras volvía a cargar a Will para ponerla sobre sus hombros

"Volveremos a volar en cuanto comas ¿Está bien?"

"De acuerdo, es una promesa"

Y al decir esto estiro su mano izquierda con el dedo meñique extendido en dirección a Sirius, pero en cuanto vio que éste le devolvió una mirada de reojo confusa recordó de pronto que él no era su padre y que no tenía porque responder al gesto.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Preguntó con curiosidad

"No es nada, déjalo. Vayamos a comer"

Respondió ella cabizbaja volviendo a colocar inmediatamente su mano sobre su costado. Sirius noto su actitud de inmediato, pero que en una extraña muestra de prudencia no preguntó nada más.

"El partido más aburrido que eh tendió jamás"

Murmuró Ron cerca del odio de Ginny quien a pesar de propinarle un golpe por la falta de respeto sonreía divertida una vez estuvieron en el suelo. Hermione, Harry y Luna les siguieron mientras que Fred y George se disponían a recoger todo para después deshacerse del jardín implantado, Nerón los observaba con curiosidad y decidió quedarse con ellos en lugar de seguir a su ama.

Cuando entraron en la cocina se encontraron a todos los adultos platicando animadamente, el mal rato que habían pasado gracias a la extraña reacción de Albus ya había pasado y hasta Xenophilius se encontraba repuesto del shock que le había provocado el director de Hogwarts.

Así trascurrió el resto de la tarde sin mayor percance, Luna y su padre se retiraron después de comer agradeciendo la invitación de Albus para participar en la orden. Al parecer el señor Lovegood los ayudaría haciendo propaganda a Harry en el Quisquilloso, además de alentar a las personas del mundo mágico a proteger sus casas pues una guerra inminente se avecinaba.

Bill y Fleur se retiraron a sus cuartos, Lupin y Tonks salieron a hacer una ronda y el resto de los chicos se precipitaron a sus cuartos para tomar una siesta, la comida les había caído de peso. Por lo que solo quedaron la señora Weasley, su esposo, Sirius y Dumbledore dentro de la cocina.

"Sirius, tenemos que hablar"

Comenzó por decir Albus con gravedad y Black pudo ver en sus ojos que lo que se avecinaba no podía ser bueno.

Y aquí el quinto capítulo. Gracias a todos los que han dejado review  
Un agradecimiento especial para ERINIAS que me despertó de mi letargo con su review, gracias por la pedrada, de verdad 3


	6. ¿Dónde voy a vivir?

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Este fan fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y solo con la intención de entretener. **

Y otro capítulo con **MÁS** SPOILERS XD

* * *

**E **** P **** I **** F ****A ****N **** Í ****A**

**  
C A P I T U L O VI  
**_¿Dónde voy a vivir?_

Siguió caminando por un largo rato, no sabía que parte de lo dicho por Black era la que le había afectado tanto, o tal vez no quería admitirlo. Lo cierto era que le molestaba sobremanera su arrogancia, la niña iba con él, nada tenía que hacer Sirius en el asunto y sin embargo se había entrometido.

Lo cierto era que lo que realmente le molestaba era darse cuenta de que todo este asunto le perturbaba de una manera irrazonable. La niña podía saltar a un pozo si le placía y a él le hubiese dado igual, o por lo menos eso era lo que se obligaba a pensar.

Si no se hubiera conocido a la perfección habría pensado que estaba celoso. Pero no tenía coherencia, por un lado odiaba a los niños y por el otro Sirius era un hombre, y no cualquiera, sino uno que detestaba con toda su alma. Iba tan ensimismado en sus cavilaciones que no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar con alguien.

"¡Hey! Tenga más cuidado"

El sonido de la voz de la mujer con la que acababa de tropezar lo despertó de su letargo, poso su vista sobre ella solo para ver como se agachaba a recoger un par de libros y cuadernos que habían terminado en el suelo gracias a él. Ni siquiera se molestó en pedir disculpas o ayudarle, la pasó de largo y mirando al frente se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido.

No podía ser que el día le hubiese durado tan poco, recordaba haber salido de Grimmauld Place a las nueve y media de la mañana y parecía que ya pasaban de las ocho de la noche. El día se le había ido en caminar y pensar, una punzada lo hirió al percatarse que la mayor parte de esos pensamientos habían ido en dirección a Sirius Black, no debió ser él en quien pensara si no en Lily, ella si merecía ser recordada por mucho que aquello doliera.

Decidió seguir caminando un par de cuadras más al evocarla, la verdad es que le gustaba el Londres muggle más de lo que alguna vez admitiría, pero había empezado a fingir que lo odiaba una vez Lily decidió no volverle a dirigir la palabra. Respiró con profundidad y se quedó parado en medio de la calle en la que se encontraba observando el cielo, le importaba un comino que los transeúrtes lo observaran con extrañeza o recelo. Lo único que importaba en ese momento como en muchos otros de su vida era Evans; la extrañaba con locura y hubiese dado todo lo que tenía en la vida por volver a verla.

-A quien engañas idiota, si no tienes nada-

Se reprendió mentalmente mientras retomaba una vez más su camino e ignoraba la queja de uno de los peatones a los que acababa de propinar un codazo. James Potter le había arrebatado toda la felicidad que alguna vez pudo haber tenido y Sirius lo había ayudado.

En ese momento todo el enojo que Black había provocado volvió a él como una vorágine, definitivamente le aborrecía, le odiaba tanto como amaba a Evans, lo único que deseaba era que muriera y de esa manera por fin cortar de raíz toda relación con él, rezaba porque jamás llegara la época en la que tendría que cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Albus, no deseaba ir con Sirius a ninguna misión y ahora se encontraba atrapado en un juramento que de no haber sido por hastío jamás se habría atrevido a pronunciar. Lo que le recordaba que también tenía que lidiar con la pequeña muggle que había encontrado en el bosque, había decidido llevarla a un orfanato pero en ese momento ya no estaba tan seguro, y habría deseado que su mente se sintiera tan firme como se había escuchado su voz cuando se lo comunicó a Dumbledore por la mañana, pero la verdad es que no era lo que verdaderamente quería y se maldijo al encontrar la razón.

La niña se parecía endemoniadamente a Lily por lo menos en el color de su piel y cabello, en cambio sus ojos eran idénticos a los de él. Por tal razón solo un pensamiento inundaba su mente, uno que lo hería constantemente y que deseaba ahuyentar cuanto antes. Sin embargo ese mismo pensamiento era el que evitaba que desease deshacerse de ella, y era que Will podría haber sido su hija… la de él y la de Evans. Aquella niña encarnaba todo lo que él habría deseado alguna vez en su vida y por lo tanto ansiaba aferrarse a ello aunque solo fuese una ilusión.

Al final resolvió que ya era hora de regresar a Grimmauld Place, estaba harto de mortificarse, por lo menos de manera consciente, así que se encaminó hacia la descuidada calle cuanto antes.

Iba decidido a hacer su voluntad, le importaba un bledo si les parecía o no, llevaría a Will esa misma noche al orfanato, ¡Y que no se hablara más del asunto!

Sabía que se armaría una trifulca al comunicarlo, lo que no sabía era que ya había una pelea ocasionada por la misma cuestión, y no lo descubrió si no hasta que estuvo dentro de la casa.

"No la llevaremos a ninguna parte, ella se quedará aquí y punto"

"Pero Sirius, la niña tiene derecho a ver a su abuelo y le hará mejor estar con un familiar"

"¿Cómo estás tan segura de eso Molly? El mismo Arthur lo dijo, el viejo no deseaba que la madre de Will se casara con un muggle, es obvio que no la querrá"

"Pero nada perdemos con tratar"

Comento Albus intentando tranquilizar al animago que estaba a punto de sufrir una apoplejía a causa de su creciente enfado.

"¿La niña tiene un pariente vivo?"

Pregunto Snape interrumpiendo la pelea, había llegado justo a tiempo para presenciarla y aquello que acababa de escuchar lo cambiaba todo en sus planes.

"Justo lo que me faltaba"

Exclamó Sirius al percatarse de su presencia, giró la cabeza hacia la chimenea dándole la espalda y puso los brazos en jarras.

Snape lo ignoró y apremió a Dumbledore a que contestara su pregunta con solo una mirada.

"Así es, esta tarde mientras desayunábamos, se me ocurrió preguntar los nombres de los padres de Will, curiosamente me dio el nombre de soltera de su madre y fue entonces cuando descubrimos que es hija de Persephone Straf"

Contestó Arthur adelantándose a Albus que lo observaba todo con calma.

"¿Persephone Straf? La mocosa es nieta de Orcus Straf"

La última parte la murmuró más para sí que para el resto. Si el señor tenebroso se enteraba que había ayudado a un Straf podía darse por muerto, Orcus era de los pocos magos de Sangre pura y buen linaje que había rechazado su ofrecimiento de unírsele. El viejo le había negado su ayuda tan cínicamente que Voldemort había estado a punto de matarlo.

"BINGO, ¡no puedo creer que hayas podido llegar a esa conclusión por ti mismo Quejicus! Tal vez si tengas un par de neuronas vivas después de todo Sinivellus"

Sentenció Black, estaba enfadado y el desquitarse con su enemigo lo hacía sentir un poco mejor.

"Cállate idiota, no tienes una idea de lo que pasa"

Fue la escueta respuesta del profesor de pociones que a pesar del mal intencionado comentario no intento llevar la pelea a mayores para asombro de todos en la sala. Sirius por su parte quedo perplejo ante la réplica de su rival ya que carecía de furor por lo que sin darse cuenta obedeció y guardo silencio.

"¿La llevarán mañana con él?"

"Es lo que pretendemos, la llevaré yo si te parece. Conozco el predicamento en el que te metiste al rescatar a esa niña"

Snape asintió en silencio, sabía que Dumbledore también estaba al tanto del rechazo de Orcus.

"Ya veo, por lo tanto, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Lo veré pasado mañana en Hogwarts, hasta entonces, me retiro"

Ni Albus ni los Weasley dijeron nada, aquella acción era tan típica de Snape que no podían juzgarla sino como normal, sin embargo para Sirius que lo tenía en el peor de los conceptos no podía calificarla si no de desalmada.

"¡Espera!"

Exclamó estirando su mano en un acto reflejo para sostener la muñeca de Severus y de este modo retenerlo.

Snape alzó el rostro y lo observó con asco, el momento se detuvo en ese instante y Molly creyó que del siguiente movimiento de Severus dependería la integridad física de quien lo sujetaba. Y habría acertado si la pequeña Burett no hubiese aparecido en aquel instante con los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto de la mano de Hermione.

"Severus, Sirius… ¿De verdad tengo un abuelo?"

Preguntó en un tono que prometía que en cualquier momento volvería a estallar en sollozos. Los aludidos volvieron el rostro hacia ella con la sorpresa estampada en ellos. ¿Cómo se había enterado de aquello?

Snape encontró la respuesta al instante cuando volvió la vista hacia la chica de cabello alborotado que acompañaba a la niña.

"¿Tiene algo que decirnos al respecto Señorita Granger?"

Preguntó Severus con ironía mientras le dirigía a Hermione una de sus miradas más intimidantes. Estaba Ignorando a Will de forma maratónica pero por la tención del momento a nadie parecía importarle.

"Le pregunte nuevamente por el nombre de sus padres, y me parece que su madre es pariente de la vieja familia Straf. Una vez leí sobre ellos así que le insinué a Will que podría tener un familiar con vida…"

Iba a seguir hablando pero el profesor de pociones la interrumpió a medio camino con otra pregunta.

"Y se tomó esa atribución ¿Por?"

"Pensé que la haría feliz, No creí causar daño alguno"

Se apresuró a responder la muchacha con apremio, parecía que se había metido en un problema gordo y por primera vez maldijo sus hábitos de lectura.

"¡Basta! ¿Alguien va a contestarme? ¿Es eso cierto?"

Estalló la pequeña nuevamente, soltándose del agarre de Hermione y precipitándose hacía Snape y Black que se dieron cuenta en ese instante de que seguían teniendo contacto físico.

Sirius liberó de su agarre a Snape de Inmediato y este oculto su brazo tras la espalda por temor a que el primero pudiese volver a tocarlo.

Dumbledore se percato de que ambos serían incapaces de responder debido a las circunstancias y tomo la palabra.

"Si Will, tienes un abuelo, se llama Orcus y mañana mismo te acompañare a visitarlo"

Su voz sonaba paternal y Will no se vio capaz de responderle de mala manera.

"Pero yo no quiero ir, ni si quiera le conozco. No puede ser tan bueno si ni siquiera nos fue a visitar una sola vez; mi otro abuelo iba todos los fines de semana hasta que murió… ¿No puedo quedarme con Sirius y Severus señor Albus?"

Dumbledore Sonrió con ternura y negó con la cabeza, hasta él sabía que lo correcto era visitar primero a su abuelo, no cometería el error de quedarse con una reliquia nuevamente aunque dudaba que Will lo fuera. Él conocía la leyenda de las reliquias a la perfección y de haber una cuarta, él más que nadie sabría de su existencia.

"Pero…"

Y al pronunciar esa palabra la niña volvió la vista hacia Sirius en busca de ayuda

"Si de mí dependiera me quedaría contigo, pero no puedo. Te prometo visitarte, lo quiera tu abuelo o no"

Fue la respuesta que obtuvo del hombre de ojos grises que se agachó junto a ella para tomarla por los hombros mientras le decía aquello.

La niña suspiró pero no dijo nada más, volvió el rostro hacia Snape esta vez, aunque sabía que él era la última persona que se dignaría a echarle una mano.

"Es tu abuelo ¿O es que prefieres el orfanato?"

Pronunció con crueldad, la pequeña lo observó con asombro y sin poder contenerse más volvió a prorrumpir en silenciosos sollozos.

"¿A caso estás loco? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decirte eso? Eres un idiota"

Murmuró Sirius lleno de cólera.

"Solo estoy siendo sincero"

Respondió Snape con sorna, Black estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Albus los interrumpió.

"Ya basta los dos, Severus, será mejor que te vayas. Sirius ve a tu cuarto, Molly y yo nos encargaremos de Will"

Arthur se adelanto acompañando al profesor de pociones para evitar algún percance en caso de que el animago decidiera oportuno atacarlo en un arranque, y Molly se precipitó hacia la pelirroja tomándola en brazos para calmarla acariciándole el cabello.

Snape partió con una sonrisa de satisfacción por haber saciado su sed de venganza para con Sirius después de que este lo dejara en ridículo junto a Will por la mañana. Y Sirius se retiro con un enojo superior a sus fuerzas que aunado a la tristeza de no ver más a su pequeña nueva amiga le sentaba como la patada de un centauro en el estomago.

Will por su parte seguía sollozando. ¿Porqué Severus se había dignado a salvarla si la odiaba tanto? Sencillamente no lo comprendía, y con esa pregunta rondándole la mente terminó por dormirse en brazos de Molly.

--------------------------------------------------------------ooo--------------------------------------------------------------

Se despertó al día siguiente con Nerón durmiendo a su lado. Parpadeó y por un segundo pensó que estaba en su casa, que al bajar por las escaleras encontraría a su madre sentada en la mesa de la cocina leyendo el periódico mientras que su padre estaría frente a la estufa preparando el desayuno. Pero al restregar sus ojos y lograr enfocar bien se dio cuenta de que estaba en una habitación oscura rodeada por paredes desnudadas, no era su cuarto color verde pistache adornado con libros infantiles y figurillas de acción. Estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo pero se contuvo, bajo de la cama y esquivo a los gemelos Weasley que aún dormían plácidamente en el suelo, Nerón la siguió adormilado pues el movimiento de su ama lo había incomodado y despertado.

Caminó por las escaleras con sigilo, con un poco de suerte encontraría a Sirius solo y quizá podría convencerlo de que huyeran. Pero una vez llegó al final del camino que seguía no encontró a quien buscaba solo, lo acompañaban la señora Weasley y Dumbledore.

"Es muy temprano ¿Por qué te has despertado?"

Preguntó Sirius con más tristeza que preocupación

"No lo sé, tal vez ya había dormido demasiado"

Fue su escueta respuesta que tampoco carecía de pesar

"Molly te ah conseguido ropa nueva Will ¿Te gustaría darte un baño?"

Alcanzó a acotar el director de Hogwarts intentando disipar la tensión

"No me importaría"

Dijo la niña desganada mientras tomaba la mano que la señora Weasley le tendía gentilmente

"La está haciendo sufrir mucho"

Comentó Black con voz resentida en cuanto las dos mujeres desaparecieron al doblar en un pasillo

"Vamos Sirius, ambos sabemos que es lo mejor para ella"

Contestó el anciano con afabilidad. La verdad era que Will si estaba sufriendo bastante pues a pesar de que apenas conocía a Sirius y a pesar de que Severus la trataba como a un viejo tapete, ellos dos eran lo más cercano que la niña tenía a la estabilidad. Había perdido a sus padres de la noche a la mañana y solo Severus le había tendido una mano, así como solo Sirius la había tratado como a una persona y no como a un ser inferior e indefenso. Después de saber que no vería a sus padres nunca más y hacerse a la idea de que viviría con esas dos personas que ahora representaban los dos nuevos pilares de su vida, (aunque éstos estuviesen hechos de barro) no quería que se los quitaran para lanzarla nuevamente a un abismo oscuro cuyo fondo no conocía y la verdad no quería conocer jamás.

"¡Por Merlín! Te ves preciosa"

Gritó Molly cortando el hilo de los pensamientos de la niña en ese momento

"¿Eh?"

Preguntó contrariada volviendo el rostro al frente para encontrarse a sí misma en el reflejo de un espejo de cuerpo entero. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que hacía ya diez minutos que había salido del baño empapada envuelta en una toalla.

La señora Weasley le había puesto uno de los viejos vestidos de Ginny, era color salmón con las mangas abombadas, un cuello tipo polo y de un largo intermedio, la falda tenía un volado que le llegaba justo arriba de las rodillas, además contaba con un bordado en forma de hada en el lado izquierdo del pecho.

Will hizo una mueca de asco, ¡Lo odiaba! Para ella el color salmón no era más que un tono de rosa horrible, el hada se le hacía ridícula y su argumento más poderoso para definir su atuendo como espantoso era que ella detestaba las faldas.

"¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada?"

Preguntó su acompañante aún encantada con la indumentaria

"Bueno, es… interesante"

Acotó la pequeña pelirroja tratando de sonreír pero lo único que consiguió fue una mueca que nadie habría podido interpretar a menos que supiera legilimency.

"Gracias"

Agregó en un intento por que Molly no dijese nada más, esta sonrió satisfecha por el agradecimiento y empujo a Will con delicadeza fuera del cuarto en el que se encontraban.

Sirius la esperaba en la cocina para desayunar junto con Albus ambos estaban ya sentados en la mesa y permanecían en silencio.

"Te ves bien pero ¿Y tu cabello?"

Comentó Sirius al ver a la niña aparecer por la puerta pues el cabello de ésta desentonaba con la ropa debido a que era un completo desastre.

"Sirius… por favor"

Pidió Will en un murmullo, forzando las últimas palabras que salieron apretadamente por la rendija que había formado con su boca para no ser vista por Molly.

"Ah, lo siento"

Respondió el hombre al entender la mueca que la niña le hacía, esa que decía que si no se callaba iba a sufrir un desafortunado accidente domestico.

Pero no era que Molly hubiese olvidado el cabello de la pequeña Burett sino que no había encontrado lo que necesitaba para arreglarlo. Entró en la habitación y como una marabunta se planto frente a Will cepillando su cabello rápidamente para después sostenerlo con dos pequeños broches a los lados, el cabello de la niña era demasiado corto como para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Will frunció la nariz con disgusto y volvió el rostro hacia Sirius pidiendo una detallada descripción de lo que acababan de hacerle, pero Black no tuvo que responder pues a la señora Weasley le parecía tan mona que inmediatamente puso un espejo de mano frente a ella, y de esta manera la pelirroja pudo ver con horror que los broches eran rosas y tenían forma de corazón. Incluso Nerón bufó con disgusto a su lado al ver los adornos.

"¡Lindísima!, oh, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto extrañaba hacer este tipo de cosas, es una lástima que solo tuviese una chica"

Exclamó Molly más para sí misma que para el resto de las personas que la acompañaban, parecía perdida en una ensoñación.

Eso era ya demasiado para Sirius quien comenzó a reír disimuladamente al ver el disgusto de la pequeña, por su parte Albus simplemente sonrió al ver la cara de asco que a esas alturas parecía tatuada en la cara de la niña, se acercó y agachándose le ofreció un dulce de limón a forma de consuelo que ella aceptó con un suspiro de resignación.

"¿Quieres almorzar y despedirte de todos, o quieres irte de una vez?"

Le preguntó con tranquilidad, lo cual hizo que Sirius parara de reír y volviera toda su tención hacia ellos.

"Vámonos, entre más rápido hagamos esto mejor. Odio despedirme"

Alegó ella con tristeza pero firmemente

"De acuerdo"

Sirius se acercó a ella y se arrodillo a su lado

"Te gustaría que los acompañe"

"Que parte de odio despedirme ¿no entendiste?"

Él simplemente asintió y se puso de pie dejándola marchar al lado de su perro y Albus que ya la esperaba junto a la puerta, Molly intento convencerla de comer algo antes de partir pero no consiguió persuadirla. Así, sin más retrasos se fueron cuando la gente de Londres comenzaba a salir para sus trabajos.

Harry y Hermione los vieron salir desde la ventana del segundo piso, la chica ya le había relatado a Potter y a Ron lo que ocurrió la noche anterior la verdad es que jamás se hubiesen esperado que Will fuera bruja y mucho menos esperaban que fuera nieta de uno de los magos más ricos que existían en Londres. De todos modos desconocían gran parte de la historia de dicha familia y en los libros tampoco había mucho así que no tuvieron demasiado que comentar sobre ello. Para el trió Will había sido solo una persona que había pasado por sus vidas momentáneamente, ahora que se iba no lo resentían y estaban seguros de que seguramente la niña estaría mejor con un familiar. De esa manera dieron aquel capitulo por cerrado sin embargo no sabían cuan equivocados estaban al pensar que no volverían a verla nunca más.

--------------------------------------------------------------ooo--------------------------------------------------------------

"Will, ¿Crees en la magia?"

Le pregunto Dumbledore mientras estaban sentados dentro del Caldero Chorreante, al anciano no le había parecido apropiado llevarse a la chiquilla sin desayunar, pero sabía que se sentía incomoda en la casa de los Black por lo que había apoyado su idea de partir de inmediato.

"¿Magia? Los trucos de las fiestas de cumpleaños"

Preguntó la pequeña con la boca llena

"No, la magia de verdad, la que hacen las brujas y los magos sin trucos"

Respondió el divertido

"Ah ¿Cómo la de Merlín en el rey Arturo?"

Volvió a preguntar la niña ahora más interesada

"Exacto"

"Papá siempre me dijo que era real pero Persephone siempre me dijo que era una tontería en la que solo los necios creían, me prohibió que le prestara atención a mi padre"

La nostalgia era palpable en sus palabras, de seguir vivos sus padres habría contado aquello con enojo pero ahora lo daría todo porque su madre volviese a reprenderla como solía hacerlo.

"Ya veo..."

Dijo pensativo el anciano

"Pues tengo que decirte que tu padre tenía razón, dime, ¿Nunca te han ocurrido cosas extrañas? ¿Mágicas?"

Prosiguió con ánimo, Will lo observó con asombro y recelo pero respondió de todos modos

"¿Eh?... Pues ahora que lo dice, los vasos de mi casa se rompían solo porque si cuando me enojaba y una vez encontré a mi madre agitando un palito frente a una pila de los restos de esos vasos"

"A eso me refiero. Pues los vasos los rompías tú y tu madre trataba de arreglarlos con una varita"

Le soltó el anciano de la nada, Will parpadeo confusa, no sabía de qué iba todo aquello, ¿el señor Albus estaría tratando de jugarle una broma?

"Tu mamá era bruja y tu también lo eres, así como todos en casa de Sirius. Todo lo que viste en esa casa fue hecho con magia. ¿Cómo te explicas que volaras con Sirius? No fue gracias a una escoba con motor, ¿Porqué Severus no te dejo ver al entrar a Grimmauld place? Porque la casa está oculta y tu no debías ver como se abría entre las otras dos que la rodean, ya que todos pensábamos que eras una persona sin magia, una muggle"

La niña se quedo en silencio por lo que Dumbledore prosiguió

"¿Cómo llegaste hasta Londres? Gracias a la magia. Will, los magos hemos vivido ocultos de los muggles por siglos porque sabemos que la mayoría no entendería algo como la hechicería. No puedo decirte porque tu madre te ocultó lo que eres pero ahora lo sabes y te lo cuento porque tu abuelo también es un mago y no quiero que te sorprendas cuando lleguemos a su casa, aunque no creo muy posible que lo hagas dado que no te has asombrado ante lo que ahora te rodea"

Continuó el anciano volviéndose a ver como los tarros de las mesas de alrededor se llenaban como por arte de magia de jugo de calabaza y cerveza de mantequilla.

"¿Bruja? Pero yo…"

La niña estaba pasmada la verdad es que no sabía que decir ni qué hacer, Albus supuso que necesitaba una prueba más a pesar de que desde el día anterior había estado conviviendo con la magia directamente. Sacó su varita y frente a ella convocó un patronus, Will vio como de la punta de la varita del anciano salía un precioso y brillante fénix.

"Esta, es una varita, y este, un hechizo"

Dijo señalando primero el pedazo de madera entre sus manos y después al animal que se había formado sobre la mesa.

"¡Los magos existen!"

Exclamó entonces poniéndose de pie y sintiéndose una completa tonta, todos los recuerdos de los dos días anteriores volvieron a ella, todo lo que había visto y pensado que era irreal volvió a su cabeza, como pudo pensar que eran trucos, eso era magia real como la de los libros. Su padre tenía razón y ella se sintió miserable al pensar que no había confiado en su palabra, pero es que su madre era tan inflexible con respecto a ese punto que había terminado por convencerla de que todo era una farsa muy bien planeada.

El fénix desapareció y Albus se inclinó hacia ella al ver que su expresión de euforia se había transformado en una de pesar.

"No creo que tu madre te lo haya ocultado de no ser por una buena razón y me parece que tu padre nunca se enfado porque no compartieras su creencia"

Trato de consolarla, parecía que le había leído la mente y Will no pudo hacer otra cosa que dirigirle una mirada de asombro que luego fue sustituida por una de agradecimiento.

"Parece que ahora puedo quitarte el hechizo que Severus puso sobre ti"

Comentó el anciano mientras agitaba una vez más su varita sobre la pelirroja

"¿Hechizo? ¿Qué hechizo me puso?"

Preguntó ella con curiosidad

"Uno para que no vieras la indumentaria que todos llevábamos, es más fácil para un niño asimilar la magia que los ropajes medievales"

Respondió él, y al pronunciar esto Will se percato de que toda la gente de su alrededor incluido Albus iban vestidos con túnicas largas, abrigos estrafalarios o indumentaria sacada del siglo XIX.

"Los ves ahora"

"Lo veo, ¡parece que estoy metida en una novela histórica!"

Soltó, todo aquello era nuevo y excitante y deseó poder compartirlo con alguien, bajo la vista y vio a Nerón acostado a su lado por lo que descarto inmediatamente la idea, no creía que él fuera capaz de emocionarse jamás. Dumbledore simplemente sonrió una vez más regocijándose ante la idea de que los niños eran fácilmente impresionables.

Permanecieron en el caldero durante quince minutos más y después se marcharon, pero después de avanzar unas tres cuadras giraron hacia un callejón sin salida, Will vio con asombro la pared frente a ellos y pestañeo sin comprender hasta que su acompañante hablo.

"Sirius, creo que tienes que tomar unas clases de espionaje con Severus inmediatamente. Eres pésimo siguiendo a las personas, me di cuenta de tu presencia desde hace ya bastante tiempo"

La niña se volvió esperando encontrar al aludido tras de ellos pero solo pudo ver a un enorme perro negro salir tras dos cajas que se encontraban en la orilla del callejón. Levantó una ceja aún mas confundida y su vista vago del anciano al animal por un par de segundos hasta que vio que este ultimo comenzaba a convertirse en un hombre sin siquiera dar tiempo a que Nerón comenzara a ladrarle, pues ya había empezado a gruñirle desde que lo vio aparecer.

"No cuenta Albus, después de todo eres el único mago al que Voldemort le teme, no podía esperar menos de ti"

Le respondió un sonriente Sirius una vez recupero su forma original en su totalidad

"Sabes que no puedes salir de tu casa, es muy peligroso. A pesar de que el ministro ya ah sido cambiado y de que todos saben que Voldemort ha vuelto a la sima, no hemos podido comprobar que no tuviste nada que ver con la muerte de los Potter, si un auror te encuentra volverás a Azkaban en un santiamén"

Acotó el director abatido

"Lo sé Albus, pero estoy harto de no hacer nada y tenía que acompañar a Will a pesar de todo"

En ese momento ambos se volvieron hacia ella y pudieron ver como seguía con los ojos abiertos observando a Sirius como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo. Había olvidado por completo que le había dicho que no quería que la acompañara.

"¿Eres un perro?"

Preguntó contrariada, lo que hizo que Black soltara una de sus ya conocidas y atronadoras carcajadas.

"No originalmente"

Le respondió cuando pudo calmarse, Will lo observo con el seño fruncido al no obtener una respuesta más detallada pero aun así no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

"Está bien Sirius ya que estas aquí puedes venir pero vuelve a ser un perro ya, no quiero que corras peligros si no hay una verdadera necesidad"

Black asintió y volvió a su forma animaga colocándose a un lado de Dumbledore ya que Nerón se encontraba al lado de la niña y parecía que el gran san Bernardo no tenía intenciones de recibirlo de buena gana. Albus continuó caminando por el callejón hasta que estuvieron frente a un enorme cubículo donde la basura era depositada.

"Aquí, la roca es el traslador"

Dijo dirigiéndose ah Black que ladro a forma de asentimiento.

"Will, un traslador es un objeto común que ayuda a los magos a cambiar de lugar, es como llegaste a Londres desde la casa de Severus"

La niña asintió pero sintió nauseas al recordar el episodio, sin embargo hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y toco la roca a la par de Sirius y Albus que tenia sostenido a Neron por el pelaje para no dejarlo abandonado.

Cuando llegaron a su destino Will no pudo hacer otra cosa que sostenerse del viejo director para no caer, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a esas cosas y la verdad no le gustaba en absoluto viajar así, prefería ir en un auto aunque eso implicara más horas de viaje. Por su parte Neron había conseguido no volver a vomitar, sin embargo estaba agazapado a su lado gruñendo con pesar entre dientes pues parecía que compartía en plenitud la idea de su ama.

Estaba comenzando a sentirse mejor cuando sintió que Sirius la empujo tras un arbusto con fuerza, haciéndola caer de rodillas sobre un montón de hojas secas, Nerón gruño por un segundo tratando de buscar pelea con Black pero al final decidió que era mejor ir tras la pequeña.

Will levanto la vista para quejarse con su agresor pero observo que este estaba agazapado gruñendo con furia contenida, también vio que Albus se había agachado junto a ella y que trataba de tranquilizar a Sirius mientras dirigía una mirada preocupada hacia el frente, entonces ella también fijó su vista hacia ese punto y observó una larga reja color negro que bordeaba una casa victoriana de cuatro pisos que se encontraba en medio del bosque. Paso rápidamente la vista por la construcción y volvió a fijar sus ojos sobre la reja pues había dos hombres vestidos de negro y con mascaras color blanco discutiendo frente a ella.

La niña palideció y se llevo las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito. Esos eran los hombres que habían matado a sus padres, o por lo menos llevaban la misma ropa que ellos. Volvió la vista hacia Albus, este la observaba con sus brillantes ojos azules tratando de calmarla con la mirada, Will tomo aire y comprendió que debía tranquilizarse, se agachó mas tras el arbusto y decidió que si quería serenarse de verdad, tenía que dejar de ver la escena.

Dumbledore le acaricio la cabeza y volvió la vista al frente justo cuando un hombre más se unía a la comitiva, también iba vestido de negro pero a diferencia de los demás él no llevaba una máscara y Albus pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de Lucius Malfoy, éste se hizo a un lado y entonces Sirius gruño con mayor disgusto al percatarse de que la mujer que se encontraba tras él, no era otra que Bellatrix Lestrange.

"¡No, Sirius!"

Exclamó el anciano cuando Black ya se había lanzado contra los dos Death Ethers. Sirius ataco al que tenía más cerca arrojándose contra su pecho sin darle tiempo de defenderse, para después morderle directamente en el cuello, permaneciendo en esa posición hasta que sintió el salado y desagradable sabor a acero de la sangre, de esta manera el hombre se convulsiono debajo de su cuerpo hasta que perdió el conocimiento.

"Quédate aquí y escuches lo que escuches no hagas ruido por favor"

Soltó Albus encaminándose después hacia el lugar en el que Sirius permanecía sobre el cuerpo inerte de su presa, con los ojos cargados de odio gruñendo en dirección a su enemigo. Will asintió en silencio y se volvió hacia Nerón para abrazarlo por el cuello mientras enterraba la cabeza en su pelaje.

"Vaya, Vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Albus Dumbledore ¿A que debemos el honor de su visita?"

Pronunció Malfoy con un siseo cargado de hipocresía

"Lucius, no creo estar obligado a darte explicaciones. Sin embargo me encantaría obtener unas cuantas de tu parte, como por ejemplo ¿Qué haces en la casa de los Straff acompañado de una escolta tan _Agradable?_"

Indicó el anciano con calma, remarcando la última palabra con lentitud pero sin malicia.

"¡Eso a ti no te importa, vejete entrometido!"

Estalló Bellatrix sin poder contenerse, empujando a Malfoy en el proceso y revelando al anciano que yacía a su lado. Sirius y Albus pudieron ver que su cuerpo estaba sumamente maltratado tenía una herida grave en el costado izquierdo justo debajo de las costillas donde una gran mancha de sangre seguía incrementando de tamaño conforme los segundos pasaban, tenía un corte profundo en su ojo derecho y heridas por todo el cuerpo que parecían haber sido hechas por una espada ya que su ropa había sido reducida a girones. Black pensó que estaba muerto pero estaba equivocado, increíblemente seguía consiente pues levantó la vista hacia ellos y los observó con unos brillantes y orgullosos ojos negros.

Sirius gruño ante la escena y Lucius le dirigió una mirada cargada de desprecio

"Caballeros, eso es algo que creo, no debieron haber visto jamás"

Los amenazó con voz ronca mientras la cara de Bellatrix se iluminaba con una sonrisa diabólica, empuño su varita y dirigió un hechizo contra Albus que afortunadamente pudo rechazar con facilidad, Sirius se lanzo contra el compañero del hombre que habían visto al llegar a la casa logrando lastimar gravemente su pierna derecha, al verse imposibilitado el Death Ether había intentado huir pero su plan se vio frustrado por el Avada Kedavra que Bellatrix le lanzó al instante al descubrir sus intenciones, interrumpiendo por un momento su pelea contra Dumbledore.

"No necesitamos cobardes de nuestro lado"

Espetó con furia. Lucius aprovechó la distracción para atacar a Sirius logrando darle en una de sus patas, esté gruño por el dolor saltando hacia un lado para evitar un nuevo ataque, dándose cuenta de que su agilidad se había visto seriamente afectada, no podía moverse adecuadamente y estaba a punto de recibir otra maldición cuando Malfoy cayó pesadamente contra el suelo sin razón aparente, Bellatrix volvió el rostro hacia su compañero al escuchar el sonido seco que éste produjo al caer, y se dio cuenta de que estaba en desventaja total, corrió hasta él y tomándolo por el cabello con rudeza desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastros gracias a lo que parecía ser un traslador.

Albus volvió el rostro hacia el anciano que aún permanecía tendido sobre el suelo y se dio cuenta de que tenía una varita entre sus manos, la varita del Death Ether al que Sirius había atacado en primera instancia, él se había deshecho de Malfoy.

Sirius volvió a su apariencia humana y corrió para asistir al individuo, pero este lo apartó de un empujón para después con grandes esfuerzos lograr sentarse erguido sobre la tierra.

"¿Qué es lo que viniste a buscar a mi casa Albus Dumbledore? ¿Y quién es este inútil que te acompaña?"

Pronunció con severidad, su voz era ronca y profunda de esas que amedrentarían hasta al más poderoso de los gigantes.

"¿Pero qué?... acabamos de salvar su vida, ¿Y así es como nos paga?"

Soltó Sirius con furia mientras apretaba sus puños

"¿Salvar mi vida? ¡Yo salve la tuya imbécil!"

Sirius estaba a punto de contestar cuando Albus lo interrumpió

"Sirius, será mejor que guardes silencio. Orcus, vinimos por razones personales, pero eso no importa ahora lo importante es que te llevemos a San Mungo inmediatamente, estas en pésimas condiciones"

"Estás loco si crees que voy a permitir que me vea un medimago, todos son unos incompetentes. Yo no necesito que me curen, estoy perfectamente bien. Y si me equivoco y tengo que morir, prefiero morir dignamente en mi casa y no en un estúpido hospital de mierda"

Espetó el hombre tratando de levantarse sin éxito alguno

"Está bien pero por lo menos déjame ayudarte a entrar a la casa"

Respondió Albus con preocupación pero ya resignado, había tenido el gusto, o disgusto según se vea, de tratar a Orcus Straff en tres ocasiones más y sabía que era imposible persuadirlo de algo cuando él ya había tomado una decisión.

"Tal vez pueda acceder a eso y solo porque todos mis sirvientes han sido asesinados"

Espetó el otro con tranquilidad. Dumbledore le hizo una seña a Sirius para que le ayudara con el orgulloso anciano, Black obedeció a regañadientes pues aún seguía irritado por la falta de educación del Señor Straff, pero una vez se situó a su lado el hombre lo apartó con un débil y voluntarioso empujón.

"Dije que tu podías ayudarme pero jamás dije que permitía que él me ayudara"

"Pero…"

"Su nombre es Sirius ¿no? Debe ser Black, el presidiario que se escapo ya hace dos años de Azkaban, no voy a admitir que un delincuente me ayude y mucho menos que pise mi casa"

El animago resoplo con frustración, se sentía más que ofendido, estaba furioso, odiaba que lo trataran como basura y más a causa de estúpidos prejuicios.

"Está bien, por más que desapruebo tu conducta, esta es tu casa Orcus, te llevare yo solo"

En ese momento Will salió de tras los arbustos seguida de Nerón que no hacía otra cosa que olfatear el aire con precaución. La niña no había visto ni escuchado nada pues había permanecido tras los matorrales todo el tiempo con la cabeza clavada en el pelaje de su perro, sabía que algo andaba mal y no le había apetecido observarlo ni por curiosidad. Fijó su vista en los ojos azules de Albus y después en los grises de Sirius, no quiso mirar a ningún otro lado pues por alguna razón tenía la certeza de que si observaba a cualquier otro puto no le iba a gustar lo que vería.

Orcus volvió la cara hacia ella al percatarse de su presencia y de su rostro cayó por un momento su constante mascara de póker.

"No puede ser posible, ¿Persephone?"

Pronunció al final con incredulidad, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa para después perder el conocimiento.

Will observó a su abuelo y ahogó una exclamación de pánico al ver su estado. Sirius lo percibió y se situó a su lado tendiéndole una mano en son de apoyo. Ella en lugar de aceptarla se apretó contra su pierna asustada. Sirius le acarició la espalda tratando de tranquilizarla hasta que escuchó la voz de Albus.

"Déjala aquí, necesito que vayas inmediatamente a Grimaud Place y avises a Arthur de lo ocurrido, que envíen Aurores y un Medimago cuanto antes"

"¿Estás seguro?"

"¡Rápido Sirius!"

Lo apremió el director mientras hacía levitar a Orcus para lograr introducirlo en la casa sin lastimarlo. Sirius no estaba muy convencido de abandonar el lugar pero era una orden directa que sabia no podía esquivar. Se agachó junto a Will y le dio un beso en la frente, no dijo nada más, sabía que a la niña no le gustaban las despedidas, se transformó en perro y corrió tras el arbusto en el que se encontraba otro traslador con forma de piedra con el que se desapareció al instante de aquel lugar.

Will contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos al ver a Black esfumarse, se volvió y se concentro en los dos hombres que comenzaban a caminar dentro de la casa.

"Will apresúrate, no quiero que te quedes sola"

En ese momento la chiquilla bajo la vista y pudo ver a los dos hombres que yacían en el piso bañados en sangre, ahogo un tercer grito de terror y corrió tras de Albus con el corazón lleno de ansiedad.

Entraron a la casa y pudo ver que era inmensa, el piso era de mármol y estaba tan brillante que podía reflejarse en él a la perfección, las ventanas eran grandes y los muebles estaban bellamente acomodados. Siguió a Dubledore por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso donde encontraron una habitación con una cama, el director deposito al viejo en ella e inmediatamente después se dedico a retirarle la ropa para ver cómo estaban las heridas, todas eran profundas pero la peor era la de su costado izquierdo, parecía tener unas cuatro costillas rotas además la herida que iba desde la espalda hasta la mitad del estomago se veía bastante mal y seguía sangrando. Orcus comenzaba a verse pálido, señal de que había perdido mucha sangre ya, Albus intento detener la hemorragia con un hechizo pero parecía que había sido hecho con una potente maldición de magia oscura por lo que no pudo hacer nada para detener el borbotón de sangre que seguía corriendo libremente.

"¿Se pondrá bien señor Albus?"

Pregunto la niña con preocupación, no conocía en absoluto al hombre tendido sobre la cama pero se veía en tan mal estado que sintió lastima por él.

"La verdad es que no lo sé Will, ¿Podrías salir un momento por favor? Espérame en el pasillo"

Contestó él, no quería que la niña viera más sangre. La pequeña asintió y se dirigió a la puerta de inmediato, no era el momento de ponerse rezongona.

"No te alejes demasiado, quédate afuera de la habitación"

Fue lo último que escuchó de Dumbledore antes de que la puerta se cerrara nuevamente tras de ella. El anciano comenzó a retirar la sangre del resto de las heridas, dedicándose a limpiarlas minuciosamente, era urgente que un medimago llegara o aquel hombre iba a morir sin remedio.

Estaba ocupándose en la herida de su rostro cuando el hombre abrió los ojos con pesadez, Albus sintió su mano envolviendo débilmente la muñeca con la que sostenía su varita lo que provocó que se sobresaltara un poco por lo repentino de la acción.

"Persephone, ¿Dónde está mi Persephone?"

Pronunció casi agónicamente

"No lo sé Orcus, tal vez muerta"

Alegó Dumbledore con tacto

"Pero yo acabo de verla, regreso a mí, como cuando tenía seis años, y Hela y yo solíamos llevarla al parque"

"Sera mejor que descanses"

"No, quiero ver a Persephone, no sé porque tiene el cabello rojo pero sé que es mi Persephone"

"Orcus, la niña que viste, no es tu hija, Es tu nieta"

Terminó por decir Albus al reconocer la consternación en la voz de su acompañante, era sorprendente que a pesar de toda la sangre que había perdido aún tuviera fuerzas para hablar.

"¿Nieta?"

"Así es, su nombre es Will"

"¡¿Persephone tuvo una hija?!"

Exclamó ahora como si se diera cuenta repentinamente de que algo horrible había ocurrido, se levantó de golpe gracias al subidon de adrenalina pero inmediatamente después volvió a caer sobre la almohada debido a su estado y a un súbito mareo.

"El legado, el anillo ¿Quién lo cuidara?, la muerte"

Comenzó a balbucear incoherencias, Dumbledore supuso que se debía al hecho de la deshonra que suponía para el viejo saber que su única hija había tenido hijos con un muggle. Estaba por decirle algo cuando Orcus volvió los ojos hacia él, alargando las manos para tomarlo por los hombros con desesperación.

"Albus, tienes que cuidar a esa niña, no tengo más primogénitos y si en efecto mi hija está muerta nadie podrá perpetuar nuestro legado. Es importante, es un castigo que se le impuso a la muerte, nosotros debemos eternizarlo, o seremos castigados"

En ese momento se detuvo por un ataque de tos, un hilillo de sangre corrió por la comisura de su boca y Dumbledore supo que había sobrepasado los límites de lo que realmente su cuerpo podía soportar, trato de apartarlo de si para recostarlo una vez más pero el hombre se negó a parar.

"Albus promételo, prométeme que cuidaras a esa niña. Es importante ¡Promételo!"

"Lo hare Orcus, te lo prometo, pero es necesario que descanses por ahora"

Una vez obtuvo aquel juramento de boca del director Straff se serenó, soltando a Albus al instante y recostándose en su cama hasta quedar en una posición cómoda, sin embargo no intento cerrar los ojos ni por un segundo, volvió el rostro hacia su interlocutor una vez más después de un par de minutos y continuó hablando.

"Si vas a cuidar de ella necesito que sepas algunas cosas, no estoy en condiciones de contártelo todo, no soy idiota y estoy seguro de que ni siquiera podre pasar de esta noche. Tengo un diario, en el se explica de manera detallada todo lo que quiero que sepas sobre esto. Abre la gaveta de debajo de la cómoda por favor"

Albus hizo lo que el hombre le pedía pero no encontró un diario dentro de ella sino un pequeño pensadero, lo llevó hasta la cama y sin pronunciar palabra Orcus comenzó a llenarlo con finos hilos color plateado que extraía con pesadez y dificultad de su sien.

Cuando terminó observó a Dumbledore con detenimiento y severidad, exigiéndole con la mirada que cuidara de aquello con su propia vida si fuese necesario.

"Confió en ti, espero que sepas valorarlo"

Espetó con arrogancia, su compañero simplemente asintió con preocupación, el aspecto de Orcus se agravaba a cada instante. Y como si aquello hubiese sido una plegaria respondida por Dios, la puerta se abrió de par en par mostrando a un agitado Arthur que era seguido por dos Aurores y un medimago que se abrió paso hasta llegar a la cama donde se encontraba el herido.

"Que es esto, no quiero que ningún sucio medimago me toque, nada puede hacer él por mi"

Lanzó el viejo con furia sin lograr su objetivo de sonar amenazador debido al cansancio de su voz. En ese momento comenzó a toser nuevamente, esta vez por mucho más tiempo que la vez anterior.

"Déjeme revisarlo señor Straff, puedo salvar su vida"

"No, no puedes, aléjate de mi. Además quiero hablar con mi nieta, así que háganla pasar. Todos los demás estorbos pueden largarse a la mierda"

Albus sonrió con pesar; así era Orcus Straff, viento, pendenciero, voluntarioso y propenso a valorar más su orgullo que a cualquier otra cosa sobre la Tierra. Era inútil luchar contra una persona con ese carácter, lo mejor era aceptarlo y dejarlo ser. Ante tal pensamiento salió de la habitación, el resto de la gente que se encontraba dentro lo siguió, los Aurores para hablar sobre lo ocurrido con los Death Ethers, el Medimago totalmente consternado y Arthur tan indignado que no pudo pronunciar palabra por un largo rato.

"Tu abuelo quiere hablar contigo Will, ¿Quieres verlo?"

Le comunicó el viejo director a la pequeña niña que lo observaba con desasosiego, clavo sus ojos negros en los de él por un largo tiempo hasta que después de casi dos minutos asintió en silencio introduciéndose en la habitación. Nerón que había permanecido con ella durante todo ese tiempo trato de seguirla pero Dumbledore se lo impidió tomándolo por el cuello con gentileza.

"Will, ven aquí ¿Ese es tu nombre, no es así?"

La llamó el viejo desde su cama, La niña murmuró un sí que casi se perdió entre los ruidos que la pesada respiración de su abuelo emitía.

"Mi nombre completo es Will Reneé Buret"

Completó al final armándose de valor, el viejo volvió el rostro hacia ella y una de las comisuras de sus labios se curvó hacia arriba.

"¿Porqué te puso así? Hecho a la basura años de herencia familiar. Todos nuestros nombres están basados o tienen relación directa con la muerte"

Comentó haciendo que Will parpadeara confusa ante el comentario, era extraño estar frente a un hombre que jamás había visto en su vida, pero más extraño aún era escucharlo hablarle de forma tan familiar.

"En fin, siempre hizo lo contario a lo que yo le pedía, la verdad no me sorprende. Y a fin de cuentas me parece un nombre apropiado para ti. ¿Sabes que significan tus dos nombres?"

Le preguntó estirando una mano para tomar la derecha de su nieta, Will aceptó el gesto sintiendo el frio y sudoroso tacto de su abuelo al instante. Bajó la vista hasta posarla sobre sus manos y después la regreso a su estado original clavando los ojos en los negros del hombre frente a ella, aquellos que eran tan parecidos a los suyos, y entonces negó con la cabeza, la verdad es que no, no tenía idea de que significaban.

"Will significa protectora de los hombres, no tiene mucha importancia en realidad. Seguramente ese nombre fue idea de tu padre o lo eligió tu madre en un momento de cursilería, sin embargo…"

Comenzó por decir el anciano haciendo una pausa inmediatamente después para toser con dificultad, la niña se precipito sobre él para intentar ayudarlo pero el hombre simplemente le hizo un ademan de que se alejara, haciéndole entender que se encontraba bien.

"… Reneé tiene una connotación más importante, significa la que renace… La que ah vuelto a la gracia de Dios, sin duda una plegaria silenciosa de tu madre"

Dio un suspiro como si repentinamente fuera atacado por una oleada de nostalgia, Will se quedo parada con los músculos de la cara más tiesos que una barra de hierro, no había comprendido mucho de lo que su abuelo le decía pero le gustaba saber que sus padres no le habían puesto sus nombres al azar.

"Tu madre era una gran mujer, demasiado terca si me lo preguntas. Se parecía demasiado a mí, ese fue su único pecado, además del que cometió al casarse con un estúpido muggle"

En ese momento Will le lanzo una mirada de reproche y el comprendió que la había ofendido

"Lo siento, nunca pude personárselo, pero la verdad es que a pesar de todo nunca pude odiarla y tú no tienes la culpa de nada"

La pequeña asintió con respetuoso silencio y permitió que su abuelo siguiera desahogándose, pero él no pudo continuar pronunciando palabra alguna ya que un obseso de tos aun más grave se lo había impidió. Un chorro de sangre mancho su mano provocando que el viejo diera una horrible arcada que hizo que soltara a su nieta inmediatamente. Will pegó un salto por el susto y estaba a punto de llamar a Dumbledore cuando volvió a sentir el tacto del viejo, esta vez en su cara.

"Te pareces tanto a ella… Me hubiese gustado, conocerte mejor…"

Inmediatamente después de pronunciar aquello, su mano calló de la mejilla de la niña hasta quedar colgada en la orilla de la cama, sus ojos se encontraban opacos y seguían fijos en el rostro de Will, impasibles pero llenos de ternura.

La niña los observó por un minuto más antes de cerrárselos con sus pequeñas manos. No lloro, porque por más compasión que sintiera por el viejo, no lo conocía de nada. Se sintió culpable por ello pero decidió reprimir la sensación, lo que la verdad la tenia perturbada era el hecho de presenciar tantas muertes. No le gustaba ver a la gente morir, de hecho lo detestaba.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió de golpe, afuera la esperaban Dumbledore y el señor Weasley, con los dos aurores que este último había traído consigo.

"Mi abuelo está muerto"

Pronunció la niña con cautela pero de la manera más natural que le fue posible, Arthur la observó incrédulo para luego asomarse a la habitación y comprobar que era verdad.

"¿Podemos irnos ahora?"

Preguntó la pelirroja con un suspiro dirigiéndose a Albus, que asintió no sin antes dirigir una mirada significativa hacia los aurores en la que les preguntaba silenciosamente si realmente podían retirarse.

"Nosotros nos haremos cargo, con lo que nos ha contado es suficiente y ya que parece que el viejo le ah dejado la custodia de la niña a usted pueden irse si así lo desean"

Respondieron estos al percatarse de que el director les clavaba la vista encima. Dumbledore tomó a Will de una mano y la arrastro tranquilamente fuera del lugar, Nerón y Arthur los siguieron con cautela, este último no podía creer que realmente Orcus Straff había sido asesinado.

--------------------------------------------------------------ooo--------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld place Will ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de respirar cuando Sirius ya estaba encima de ella zarandeándola por los hombros.

"¿Estás bien? Rayos, lo siento tanto yo te prometí que no tendrías que ver nunca algo así y ¿Mira lo que ocurrió? Todo esto es mi culpa"

"No seas ridículo Sirius, ellos lo habrían matado aunque tú no hubieses estado aquí, todo estará bien"

Lo interrumpió Dumbledore en pleno discurso.

"El señor Albus tiene razón, no es tu culpa. Además creo que mi abuelo… Bueno, creo que él no temía morir"

Sirius levanto la vista en ese instante y se dio cuenta de que Will hablaba sinceramente, la tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un fuerte apretón, Will envolvió los suyos alrededor de su cuello y permitió que la cargara.

"Molly, sírvele algo de comer a la niña creo que lo necesita, volveré dentro de un par de horas. Cuando lo haga decidiremos donde se quedara"

Profirió Albus de repente en un susurro dirigido solo a la señora Weasley, después se escurrió hasta la chimenea donde desapareció con ayuda de un poco de polvos flu.

"Sirius, ¿Podríamos volar una vez más en el patio?"

Preguntó la chiquilla llena de esperanza, repentinamente le habían entrado unas ganas locas de volver a sentir el aire en su rostro y no penar en nada más.

Black asintió con una sonrisa y juntos comenzaron a subir por las escaleras, necesitarían que Gorge y Fred volvieran a hacer aquel hechizo para ellos pero no creía que hubiese problema. La señora Weasley los miro con desaprobación pues sabía que la niña necesitaba comer, pero tampoco quería importunarla con una orden, así que les permitió marcharse. Después de todo tardaría un poco en prepararle algo y ya casi era hora de la comida.

--------------------------------------------------------------ooo--------------------------------------------------------------

Albus llegó a su oficina en Hogwarts casi inmediatamente, un vieja lechuza color negro lo esperaba posada junto a la ventana, llevaba un pequeño pergamino que Dumbledore cogió de inmediato, lo leyó rápidamente y se dio cuenta de que no era nada grave por lo que despidió al animal con una nota garabateada con rapidez.

Caminó por la habitación hasta llegar al lado de su fénix al que le acarició la cabeza a forma de saludo, para después aproximarse a una de sus estanterías, pasó la vista por estas hasta que encontró su viejo pensadero. Sacó de entre su túnica el pequeño de Orcus y con cuidado deposito los finos hilos plateados que le pertenecían dentro del suyo propio.

Respiró hondamente como si tratara de tranquilizarse y sin pensarlo por ni siquiera un minuto más introdujo la cabeza dentro de las memorias del viejo Straff.

--------------------------------------------------------------ooo--------------------------------------------------------------

Eran pasadas las ocho de la noche cuando el director de Hogwarts volvió a la vieja casa de los Black, Kreacher lo recibió de mala gana indicándole que tanto la familia Weasley como Harry, Will y Sirius se encontraban en la cocina. Albus agradeció la información y se dirigió hasta esta con apremio, sin embargo antes de entrar ocultó su preocupación tras una máscara de alegría y tranquilidad, no le fue difícil, después de todo estaba acostumbrado a ello; llevaba toda una vida repitiendo el mismo ejercicio día tras día. Era feliz, no podía negarlo pero tampoco podía negar que podía haberlo sido más si no tuviese todos los fantasmas que había creado en su pasado y que ahora lo perseguían constantemente.

"¡Albus!"

Exclamó Sirius al verlo llegar, parecía un adolecente a punto de recibir los resultados de sus TIMOS. Dumbledore sabía lo que Black quería y no tuvo corazón para hacerlo esperar más y mucho menos cuando volvió el rostro hacia la pequeña Burett que también lo observaba con azoramiento, esperando saber que sería de su futuro.

"Will, te vas a Hogwarts conmigo…"

Habló por fin provocando que la niña abriera los ojos como platos, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo sobre todo cuando vio la cara de pesar que se acababa de instalar en las facciones del animago frente a ella. Pero un segundo después obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta ya que Dumbledore agregó con total tranquilidad y parsimonia a su oración las palabras que le hicieron pensar que a partir de ahora todo iría bien.

"…Y tu también Sirius"

¡Sexto capítulo! OMG no puedo creer que por fin lo haya acabado, es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por no dejar de leer.


	7. Transfiguración inesperada

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Este fan fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y solo con la intención de entretener. **

MILLONES DE DISCULPAS por la HORRIBLE tardanza pero estuve viviendo en Orlando por estos tres meses y debido al trabajo, a mis patéticos problemas amorosos y al horrible sistema de transporte público no pude actualizar antes, lo siento de verdad y solo puedo esperar a que sigan leyendo a pesar de todo.

* * *

**E **** P **** I **** F ****A ****N **** Í ****A**

**  
C A P I T U L O VII  
**_Transfiguración inesperada_

"Estas bromeando ¿No es así? Las reliquias de la muerte no existen, se trata de un cuento para niños"

Exclamó Hermione con fastidio

"No, no es así, todo es cierto"

Replicó Luna con parsimonia y tranquilidad acostumbrada a ese tipo de respuestas.

"Las reliquias de la muerte son tan reales como tú y yo"

Ron y Harry intercambiaban miradas ante la conversación, no entendían absolutamente nada ¿Qué demonios eran las reliquias de la muerte?

Hermione bufo con resignación y volvió la vista hacia la ventana intentando ignorar la situación al escuchar la ultima oración de la rubia frente a ella.

"¿Qué son exactamente las reliquias de la muerte?"

Granger saltó en su asiento al escuchar la pregunta, y maldijo a Harry interiormente, definitivamente no tenía ganas de escuchar aquella ridícula historia y mucho menos si provenía de los labios de Luna Lovegood.

Los ojos de la rubia se posaron sobre Potter refulgiendo de placer al escucharlo, empezando a contestar su duda inmediatamente después con el entusiasmo que su forma de ser le permitía.

La leyenda narra la historia de tres hermanos que al encontrarse en el crepúsculo con un río demasiado peligroso, hicieron aparecer con sus varitas un puente. La Muerte, sorprendida por haber esquivado su mortífero destino, les concedió un premio a cada uno de ellos: el primero, combativo, eligió una varita que siempre ganase en los duelos. La Muerte le hizo una varita con un saúco que descansaba en el río.

El segundo de los hermanos, que era un hombre arrogante, quiso humillar a la Muerte. Le pidió el poder para llamar a los muertos, y la Muerte le entregó una piedra de la orilla tan poderosa que podía hacer regresar a los difuntos.

El tercero de los hermanos, modesto y coherente, no confiaba en la Muerte y por eso le pidió un objeto con el que pudiese esconderse de ella. La Muerte le entregó su propia Capa de Invisibilidad.

Cuando cada uno de los hermanos tuvo su propia reliquia, tomaron caminos distintos. El primero de ellos llegó a un pueblo una semana o más después, retando a duelo a un mago con el que había discutido y matándole después. Por la noche se regodeó en una taberna cercana, y otro mago le escuchó. Por la noche, mientras dormía, le robó la varita y le mató. La Muerte se lo llevó consigo.

El segundo hermano viajó hasta su casa, donde vivía solo. Utilizó el poder de su piedra para recuperar a una joven con la que estuvo cerca de casarse hasta que una enfermedad se la llevó. Por desgracia, ella era fría y triste, separada de él por lo que parecía un velo. Enloquecido, el segundo hermano se suicidó y la Muerte también se lo llevó.

Sin embargo, la Muerte buscó durante años al tercero de los hermanos sin éxito. Pues usó su capa hasta que fue muy viejo, entonces se desprendió de ella y se la entregó a su hijo, encontrándose así con la Muerte.

Al terminar la historia Hermione estaba hundida en su asiento intentando ignorar todo excepto a su libro de pociones de sexto curso.

Por su parte Ron y Harry observaban a Luna con interés, a ellos no les parecía una historia tan descabellada pero se guardaron sus comentarios, de todos modos verdad o mentira les había hecho ameno una parte del viaje hacia Hogwarts.

"Entonces ¿Tu padre cree que Will tiene algo que ver con esa historia?"

Cuestionó Ron con curiosidad, Luna asintió con la cabeza una vez.

"Ella podría ser la cuarta reliquia, la única que no se entrego a los hermanos"

"Eso si sería irónico, Hermione pensaba que era una muggle y ahora resulta que incluso tiene algo que ver con estas reliquias"

"Por favor chicos, ¿No me dirán que ustedes realmente creen en esa estúpida historia?"

Murmuró la castaña cubriendo su rostro con el libro que tenia entre las manos para evitar que Luna la escuchara.

"Bueno, no me parece tan estúpida si tomamos en cuenta que Dumbledore decidió llevarla a vivir a Hogwarts"

Sentencio Harry también en un murmullo, Granger lo observó con el ceño fruncido pero no dijo más, después de todo la decisión que el director de Hogwarts había tomado todavía la tenía intrigada.

Harry estaba a punto de agregar algo más provocando de este modo que la discusión se prolongase por mucho más tiempo, pero en aquel momento la puerta del compartimiento en el que se encontraban se abrió mostrando a una entusiasmada Ginny que volvía después de conseguir unos cuantos paquetes de ranas de chocolate y grageas multisabor.

Los dos hombres en el compartimiento se lanzaron hacia ella, uno para comerse la mitad de lo que traía la pelirroja y el otro para ayudarla con toda la carga de envolturas que apenas si podía sostener.

Hermione retomo su lectura y Luna sacó un ejemplar del Quisquilloso que comenzó a ojear con interés. La conversación se había dado por zanjada.

--------------------------------------------------------------ooo--------------------------------------------------------------

Garabateó una rápida nota en un trozo de pergamino que envió en la pata de un cuervo, había que improvisar dadas las circunstancias.

Se volvió a colocar la mascareta blanca y se abalanzo sobre la puerta que daba a un largo pasillo de mármol blanco, comenzó a correr por este casi con desesperación deteniéndose en seco y agotado frente a una pequeña puerta de hierro que se encontraba al final del corredor. Tocó tres veces la aldaba y esperó tratando de serenarse.

La puerta se abrió un minuto después y Severus sintió los iracundos ojos negros de Bellatrix Lestrange sobre su rostro.

"Llegas tarde Snape, entra de una vez"

Le espetó abriendo la puerta por completo.

"Severus, me alegra que al fin hallas llegado, tardaste un poco más de lo que yo esperaba"

Siseó Voldemort desde la mesa de centro que los Malfoy tenían en la sala de estar de su mansión.

"Lo siento mi señor, pero tuve que atender otro asunto relacionado con mi misión antes"

Mintió Snape con tranquilidad

"Lo entiendo, ahora ven y siéntate a mi lado"

Severus obedeció al instante quitándose la capucha y la máscara con lentitud, el resto de los Death Eathers tenían su atención centrada en Bellatrix y Lucius, este último lucia bastante nervioso.

"Y bien, retomando el tema principal, Lucius, Bella, podrían explicarme una vez más ¡¿Por qué demonios no pudieron traerme a Orcus Straff?!"

Comenzó por decir tranquilamente pero terminó con un tono de voz completamente irritado

"Dumbledore apareció en el último momento mi señor… Nosotros, no sabemos como se enteró… Si hubiera llegado un poco después, el viejo estaría aquí"

Respondió Lucius con palabras atropelladas.

"No es así, estoy segura que este traidor fue el que le informó al vejete sobre nuestra pequeña visita"

Le siguió Bellatrix apuntando su varita hacia Snape que la observaba con impasibilidad. Voldemort colocó un largo dedo blanco sobre la punta de la varita de la bruja y la empujo alejándola de su objetivo con un solo movimiento.

"Severus no pudo avisarles"

Dijo el mago oscuro con tranquilidad

"Pero…"

Balbuceó la mujer confundida. Riddle se limitó a sonreír dando a entender que no revelaría las circunstancias que le permitían aseverar aquello.

Severus simplemente apretó sus puños bajo la túnica, otro atentado que no había podido evitar, el Lord oscuro lo había enviado como embajador para hablar con los nosferatum, solo para afianzar el lazo ya establecido con ellos pero le había colocado un hechizo que impedía que este pudiese comunicarse con otro que no fuera él. No sabía si por desconfianza, aquella que Bellatrix había infundado en su ser o solo por seguridad.

Por la forma en la que se comportaba tal vez se trataba de la segunda opción pero nunca estaba de más desconfiar.

La junta continuó, Bellatrix se había dado por vencida al ver la cara de satisfacción que Voldemort tenía cada vez que estaba cerca de Snape, se sentía asqueada y terriblemente celosa. El error que había cometido con Orcus era imperdonable para ella pero no así para Voldemort que solo había enviado a sus Death Eathers a reclutarlo una vez más, el viejo tenía mucho dinero y contactos que les hubiera allanado la situación en la guerra. Pero había ordenado que si no conseguían su apoyo tenían que llevarlo hasta él pues quería matarlo con sus propias manos, el señor oscuro no perdonaba dos veces y en esta segunda guerra no se permitiría misericordia para nadie.

Por lo menos Snape tenía la seguridad de que Voldemort no sabía nada de la niña y así se lo había comunicado a Dumbledore en aquel pergamino que había enviado con el cuervo antes de llegar al comedor de los Malfoy, ahora que se veía libre del hechizo impuesto por Voldemort.

Sin embargo el hecho de saber que Albus se había presentado en la casa de los Straff había infundido la duda y el interés hacia la causa de dicha visita en la mente del mago oscuro lo cual no era bueno si se trataba de lo que Snape estaba pensando.

Finalmente la reunión acabo no sin unos cuantos crucios dirigidos a Lucius y Bella que el profesor de pociones disfruto inmensamente, por lo menos los dirigidos a Lestrange.

--------------------------------------------------------------ooo--------------------------------------------------------------

Hacia un día que Will y Sirius se encontraban en el castillo, y Dumbledore aún no encontraba la menara de explicar su plan a Black y mucho menos se sentía con las fuerzas de planteárselo a Severus.

El tiempo se le había escapado entre los dedos y el día que los estudiantes se presentaban en Hogwarts había llegado. Snape llegaría unas dos horas antes así que calculaba que aún le quedaban unos 15 minutos de paz antes de que la bomba explotase.

Confiaba en que al final todo saldría bien, sacó de entre su túnica la carta que había recibido el día que revisó los pensamientos de Orcus Straff y sonrió por un segundo antes de forzar a sus músculos faciales a volver a una expresión seria y solemne. El director no podía permitirse sentir alegría por el mal estado de salud de un profesor.

Levantó la vista del papel entre sus manos y la poso en la puerta, alguien estaba tocando ¿Ya habían pasado los quince minutos? Se dio cuenta con pesar que lo más posible era que sí.

"Adelante"

Pronunció una vez estuvo seguro de poder enfrentar lo que se avecinaba. La puerta se abrió y de entre las sombras emergió una figura, Albus supo al instante que se trataba de Snape.

"Severus, siéntate por favor"

El profesor de pociones avanzo por la estancia hasta quedar frente al anciano, se sentó y le dirigió una mirada escrutadora.

"Te mande llamar porque hay dos noticias que tengo que darte"

Severus aguzó aún más la mirada al escuchar aquello, veía venir un sermón acerca de lo ocurrido con Straff así que trató de prepararse mentalmente para ello.

"Como sabes, Will ya no tiene un abuelo al cual recurrir"

Comenzó por decir Dumbledore con prudencia, sabía que aunque Snape jamás lo admitirá se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo ocurrido.

"Y conoces tan bien como yo la leyenda de las reliquias"

Snape simplemente asintió sin bajar la guardia, aquello no tenía pinta de terminar bien.

"Severus, regresaste apenas ayer por la noche y estoy seguro que esta última visita al señor tenebroso no te hizo bien a juzgar por la carta que me enviaste con aquel cuervo, poco ortodoxo de tu parte pero no voy a hablar de tu mal uso de las artes oscuras ahora"

Snape suspiro en cuanto el anciano hizo una pausa aprovechándola para interrumpir.

"Albus lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que está retrasando lo que sea que me tenga que decir… Podríamos ahorrarnos todo esto e ir simplemente al grano por favor"

Dumbledore le miro por un momento con sorpresa para luego sonreír

"Lo siento hijo, ha sido un largo día"

Comentó el anciano cabizbajo, Snape le mostro una rápida y corta mueca que casi se asemejó a una sonrisa, sentía empatía por el director, sabía cuán difícil había sido para él revivir partes de su pasado al ver los recuerdos del viejo Straff la noche anterior, se lo había contado todo y la verdad es que entendía su dolor, aquel dolor de perder a un ser querido era tan palpable para él aun después de tantos años qué todavía podía sentir su herida abierta, y sabia que Albus se sentía igual.

"Will se quedara en Hogwarts"

Soltó el anciano después de un momento de silencio que a Snape le pareció eterno. No le sorprendió, sabiendo lo que Will representaba, era mejor tenerla cerca, no hizo gesto alguno y esperó a que el director continuara, algo le decía que eso no era todo.

"Y Sirius Black también lo hará"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Estalló Severus entonces

"Él no tiene nada que ver con esto, ¿Por qué tendría que vivir aquí también?"

"La niña se ha encariñado con él, además el puede cuidarla mientras tú no estés"

"¿A qué se refiere _con mientras yo no esté?_"

"Severus, necesito que tú y Sirius la cuiden, tú porque sabes lo que es y Sirius porque estará ahí cuando tu no puedas estar. Además quiero estar seguro de que seguirás mis órdenes de partir junto con él en busca de refuerzos cuando yo muera y para asegurarme de eso necesito que comiencen a llevarse mejor, y estoy seguro que ahora me odiaras por esto, pero tendrás que mudarte a la torre norte junto con él y Will"

"No Albus, no puede obligarme, es una completa tontería, nos mataremos, ¡Le matare!"

Exclamó justo en el mismo instante en el que llamaron a la puerta.

"Severus por favor, no puede ser tan malo. Ese debe ser Sirius, contrólate… te lo suplico"

Se quedó boquiabierto ante la respuesta hasta que reaccionó apretando los labios destilando odio y veneno por los poros de su piel.

"Adelante"

Concedió Dumbledore con voz tranquila. La puerta se abrió y un perro negro de considerable tamaño entro a la habitación seguido de un San Bernardo que le gruñía y una niña pelirroja.

Black volvió a su forma natural y Will aplaudió fascinada, llevaba dos días viviendo ahí y todo seguía encantándole como desde el primer día.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?"

Preguntó Sirius con disgusto en cuanto vio la delgada figura del profesor de pociones frente a él. Will se ocultó detrás de su pierna inmediatamente, habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que vio a Snape y aún seguía un poco sensible respecto a las últimas palabras que este le había dirigido.

"Vino porque lo que te voy a decir te incumbe tanto a ti como a él"

Explicó Dumbledore rápidamente tratando de evitar una confrontación por lo que no permitió que ninguno tomara la palabra y continuó hablando.

"Sirius, Will y tu están instalados en la torre norte del castillo, ¿Recuerdan que me preguntaron porque había una puerta dentro de la habitación que no podían abrir?"

Will asintió con entusiasmo, ya se le había pasado el nerviosismo de haber visto a Snape nuevamente, sobre todo porque le daba mucha curiosidad saber que era lo que se ocultaba tras aquella misteriosa puerta, después de todo ella había sido la que había cuestionado su existencia.

"Es una habitación, la habitación de nuestro nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras"

Terminó por decir Albus dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Snape por el rabillo del ojo, éste abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo, no se lo esperaba y el director había sido muy poco ortodoxo al informarle de su nuevo puesto de aquella manera.

"¿De verdad? ¡Vaya! ¿Y quién será este año?, supongo que lo pones cerca de nosotros por seguridad… ¿Pero no será peligroso?, podría descubrirme… Tu sabes que todavía no decidimos como es que voy a permanecer en el castillo"

Respondió Sirius sin percatarse de la conversación no verbal que los dos hombres frente a él estaban teniendo en aquellos momentos. Will por su parte tenía cara de confusión tratando de asimilar qué demonios era lo que un profesor de artes oscuras enseñaba.

"Ah, eso es lo interesante muchacho el profesor es" Contestó Dumbledore agregando una pausa que a Snape se le antojó dramática para después continuar, "Severus"

Terminó por decir haciendo que la quijada de Black callera hasta el suelo en aquel momento, volvió el rostro para ver al oscuro y grasiento profesor que para ese entonces se encontraba erguido en toda su extensión mostrándole una sonrisa de autosatisfacción casi grotesca.

"¡¿Pero de qué demonios estás hablando Albus?! ¡¿Acaso los elfos domésticos se comieron tu cerebro?! No pienso vivir con él y más vale que leas mis labios ¡Jamás!"

Estalló iracundo, no podía creerlo, el no pensaba compartir habitación con Quejicus aunque esta estuviera dividida por una delgada pared y una estúpida puerta, de todos modos seguía siendo la misma casa por decirlo de alguna manera, no, jamás lo haría, era más de lo que podía soportar.

Snape ni siquiera se molesto en interrumpirlo, no lo apoyó y tampoco se quejó cuando lo insultó una vez más usando aquel viejo apodo. Estaba demasiado feliz regodeándose con su nuevo nombramiento, era increíble que Albus no le hablara de aquello incluso cuando sabia que tenia tanto por hacer aquel año y con todo lo ocurrido con los horcux no se imagino que después de todo al final se le otorgaría su tan ansiado puesto de profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, sonaba tan bien que el solo hecho de pensarlo casi podía provocarle un orgasmo.

Will dio un atisbo y decidió que lo mejor era ir y sentarse cerca de la puerta, aquella discusión parecía dar para mucho tiempo y la verdad no quería estar cerca cuando Sirius estaba enojad, gritaba demasiado. Volvió el rostro hacia Severus una vez estuvo sentada sobre la alfombra junto a Nerón y se perdió en sus facciones. ¿Vivir con Snape? No entendía porque le parecía tan terrible a Sirius, a pesar de que se sentía un poco tensa al respecto porque pensaba que el hombre la odiaba, a ella no le parecía una cosa tan espantosa, aunque tampoco era algo que le agradara sobre manera, después de todo sabía que Severus no era un hombre fácil de tratar y eso solo le había costado un día aprenderlo.

"Tranquilízate Sirius, ¡Por Merlín, ustedes dos son más parecidos de lo que se imaginan!"

Exclamó el anciano soltando un suspiro de resignación

"Necesito que ambos cuiden de Will, Sirius tu no podrás estar todo el día con la niña y es importante y primordial que este a salvo ya te lo explique con anticipación y espero que no tenga que repetírtelo. Además necesitaras de Severus para que te ayude con la poción mutijugos que estarás utilizando durante todo el año escolar"

"¿Poción multijugos?"

Soltaron los dos hombres a la vez, aquello había captado la atención de Snape una vez más, el ayudar a Black definitivamente no estaba dentro de sus prioridades.

"Si, lo que nos lleva a la razón principal por la que te pedí que vinieras aquí el día de hoy. Desde el día de hoy eres nuestro nuevo profesor de vuelo"

Anunció el anciano con una alegría que se vio cuartada por el matiz irónico de las palabras con las que Sirius volvió a inundar la habitación.

"No es que quiera echar a perder tu magnífica idea Albus, pero por si no lo recuerdas… ¡Soy un prófugo de la justicia!"

Exclamó Sirius alzando sus brazos al cielo para luego volverlos a colocar pesadamente sobre sus costados, mientras observaba al director como si tuviese una peluca rosa y un tutú morado. La ira que le provocaba el hecho de vivir con Snape lo ofuscaba de tal manera que había ignorado completamente la alusión a la posición que haría que nadie lo reconociera.

"Lo sé, por eso mencione la poción multijugos. Técnicamente serás nuevo… aunque en realidad los alumnos no se den cuenta de que lo eres"

"No me estas ayudando Albus…"

Continuo Black cegado por la rabia, no veía que la respuesta estaba en su nariz.

"No puedo creerlo, vas a pedirle al idiota de Black que se transforme en… Oh Albus y pensar que creí que no podía ser cruel"

Interrumpió Snape que por fin había entendido el plan del director gracias a su última frase.

Antes de que Black pudiese decir nada, Dumbledore retomó la palabra

"Lo lamento Sirius, pero no encontré otra manera, es lo más sencillo y conveniente"

"No sé de qué demonios me están hablando, podrías ser más claro"

Declaró el hombre ya desesperado con la situación

"En pocas palabras, eres la nueva Madam Hooch, Black"

Intervino Snape con sorna, estaba disfrutando tanto de la situación que incluso había olvidado que tendría que vivir con su peor enemigo.

"¿Madam Hooch? Espero que esta sea una muy mala broma"

Sentenció el animago a punto del colapso

"Lo siento mucho, pero me parece que Severus dio en el clavo, hace cuatro días recibí una carta de Madam, pesco una extraña alergia provocada por polvo de pixie, los medimagos le recomendaron tomar reposo por un mínimo de dos meses y yo le propuse que se tomara el año escolar, como las vacaciones que jamás ha tenido. Me parece que se irá del país con sus sobrinos a Alemania, así que nos vino como anillo al dedo. Le pedí un trozo de su cabello alegando que se lo daría a Severus para que tratara de ayudar encontrando alguna poción para solucionar su estado de salud así que… Por favor Sirius, no me veas con esa cara, sabes perfectamente que es necesario alguna especie de disfraz, tú mismo lo dijiste, eres un prófugo de la justicia"

Explicó Dumbledore en una sola oración temiendo que el hombre frente a él no le fuese a permitir terminar.

"Lo sé pero me refería a un disfraz que por lo menos no implicara el cambiar de género"

Casi gimió el animago y por un mero reflejo volvió la vista a su entrepierna con pesar.

"Tampoco es que tenga demasiado que perder"

Masculló Snape con picardía desde donde se encontraba al percatarse del gesto. Black simplemente lo fulminó con la mirada, no tenía tiempo de empezar una pelea cuando tenía que convencer primero al director de no dañar su dignidad y su hombría.

"¿Estas absolutamente seguro de que no existe otra opción? Podría convertirme en…"

No se le ocurrió ningún nombre, la verdad es que la opción de Albus era la más sensata y coherente

"Vamos Sirius, no será tan malo y al final te divertirás, es vuelo lo que vas a impartir después de todo"

El animago abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar inmediatamente después resignado.

"Está bien, supongo que es lo mejor"

"Bien, me alegra que lo comprendas. La ceremonia de apertura del año escolar empieza en unas horas, Severus tiene algo de poción mutijugos guardada y aquí está el cabello de Rolanda. Ve con él para que te la de, tienes que estar presente esta noche con el resto del profesorado"

Comenzó por decir el director entregándole un pequeño frasquito al profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras.

"Por otra parte no sé si Severus desee instalarse de una vez en su habitación o quiera esperar hasta esta noche, de todos modos podrían aprovechar para que se la mostraras Sirius. Las clases empiezan mañana, así que les enviare sus horarios esta noche con una lechuza. Bueno me parece que eso es todo, ¿Alguna pregunta caballeros?"

"Más bien quejas"

Comentó Black aún enfadado aunque fue más un murmullo que una respuesta.

"Sirius"

Contestó el anciano a forma de reprimenda

"Está bien, no en realidad"

"¿Severus?"

"No"

Fue su escueta respuesta, no estaba conforme eso era un hecho, pero tantos años de batallar con Albus Dumbledore le habían enseñado cuando ceder ante uno de sus caprichos.

"Muy bien entonces. Will ¿Podrías escoltar a estos dos caballeros hasta su nueva habitación?"

Pidió el director a la niña que seguía sentada junto a su perro en un rincón, quería inmiscuirla en la situación, después de todo aquello se trataba de ella. Además sabía que si se lo pedía a Sirius era capaz de enviar a Severus al demonio antes que a la torre norte.

"Claro señor Albus"

Contestó la niña con frenesí, no había entendido mucho de la conversación, sobre todo la parte de la poción multijugos, pero daba igual, estaba segura que Sirius se lo explicaría más tarde.

"Una cosa más"

Acotó Snape de repente provocando que todos volvieran la vista hacia él.

"¿Cómo vamos a explicar el hecho de que la niña este aquí?"

Preguntó una vez captó su atención

"Muy fácil Severus, es la sobrina de Rolanda"

"¿La sobrina de quién?"

Preguntó Will con cara de consternación mientras Snape reprimía una sonrisa burlona y Sirius una mueca de disgusto al solo pensar en la transfiguración.

"Severus te explicará cuando lleguen a la habitación, yo tengo que retirarme a preparar unas cosas antes de que los alumnos lleguen Will"

Dijo el director ignorando a los otros dos hombres

"Está bien"

Contestó la niña sin darle demasiada importancia

"Ahora quiero que te lleves a estos dos caballeros y cuides que no se lastimen mutuamente. Sabes lo tercos que son"

Will asintió y volvió la vista pasándola de Snape a Black, y entonces de repente comprendió lo terrible de la situación. No quería cuidar de ellos, sabía que sería espantosamente difícil, después de todo parecía ser que se odiaban. Separados no lo creía tan malo, incluso Snape se portaba mejor con ella, había notado que solo cuando Sirius estaba presente trataba de lastimarla, y Black, ni que decir de él, le encantaba estar con el animago, pero cuando Severus estaba cerca o se convertía en un chiquillo o se enfurruñaba haciéndose intratable.

No estaba dispuesta a sufrirlos de aquella manera, así que en aquella habitación en aquel mismo instante, se juró que lograría que se llevaran mejor, su integridad mental dependía de ello, y quizá hasta la física si llegaban a pelearse en grande.

"Los cuidare, lo prometo"

Respondió la niña al final volviendo a fijar los ojos en los azules de Albus que destellaron con la luz cómplice de quien sabe leer en los gestos de las personas.

"Te deseo suerte pequeña"

Will asintió y sin importarle que quizá después Severus la maldijera lo tomó de la mano izquierda para luego tomarle la mano derecha a Sirius y guiarlos fuera del despacho.

La puerta se cerró tras de ellos y antes de que bajaran la escalera de caracol que los llevaría al pasillo Sirius se transfiguró a su forma animaga.

Severus permaneció unido a la pequeña y de repente le pareció que estaba corriendo por entre el espeso bosque cuando solo tenía diez años adherido a la mano de una pequeña Lily Evans que aún lo quería.

Tardo un rato en darse cuenta de que no era así, volvió la vista hacia la niña que se encontraba a su lado y retiro su mano dentro de la de ella con brusquedad, pero para ese entonces ya estaban por llegar a la torre así que la pequeña no le dio importancia.

Snape se sorprendió de lo rápido que habían avanzado, observó las escaleras de la torre con indecisión y comenzó a subirlas seguido de Sirius, Will y Nerón que no dejaba de gruñir cada vez que veía al gran perro negro acercarse a Will.

"Ya estamos aquí, ¿Cuál es la contraseña?"

Preguntó Severus con brusquedad una vez estuvieron frente a una desgastada puerta hecha de Roble

"¿Cómo sabes que tenemos contraseña?"

Preguntó la pelirroja asombrada

"Sentido común, algo que Black y tú no tienen el gusto de conocer"

Continuó ignorando el gruñido de disgusto que Sirius le dirigía

"Salamandra Pelirroja"

Respondió ella de mala gana y con un crack la puerta se abrió revelando un pequeño cuarto oscuro

"¿Salamandra?"

Preguntó Snape incrédulo al reconocer el apodo con el que llamaba a la niña, quien se sonrojó al ser descubierta.

"Bueno, Sirius dijo que como era mi cuarto debía poner algo relacionado conmigo"

"Demasiado obvio, abra que cambiarlo"

Comentó el otro con acidez adentrándose en la habitación, repasó el cuarto con la mirada encontrando una cama en la que cabían dos personas, una pequeña mesa con dos sillas, un librero y una chimenea. Por fin al final en la esquina izquierda de la habitación pudo encontrar lo que buscaba: Una puerta de madera con aldabas de acero y sin cerrojo.

-Sin cerrojo, el director debe estar loco si piensa que lo dejare así-

Pensó Severus con enojo

"Alguien me va a explicar ahora de quien soy sobrina y que es todo eso de la poción multijugos"

Exclamó Will sacándolo de sus pensamientos, volvió el rostro hacia ella y se percato de que Sirius permanecía en su forma animaga echado a su lado izquierdo, pues Nerón estaba en el derecho gruñendo en silencio.

"Supongo que tendré que ser yo, ya que tu queridísimo amigo esta renuente"

Sentenció Snape enviando una mirada de desagrado hacia Black que en ese momento se levanto de su lugar y caminó hasta llegar a un lado de la cama que se encontraba en el cuarto para después dejarse caer con un golpe seco sobre el frio piso de la habitación una vez más.

"Black, como seguramente ya te habrán dicho, no puede ser visto públicamente, digamos que tiene problemas con la justicia, así que tendremos que usar una poción mágica para convertirlo en otra persona. Esa otra persona es Madam Hooch de quien serás sobrina de ahora en adelante, se supone que estas aquí porque digamos que tu madre está fuera del país y tu no tenias otro familiar con el cual quedarte"

Explicó con rapidez, Will lo observó por un segundo asimilando sus palabras.

"Lo cual no está muy lejos de ser cierto"

Agregó con saña, aprovechando el silencio de la niña que lo ignoró, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a sus horribles comentarios.

"De acuerdo, pero, ¿Cómo es esta Madam Hooch?"

"Eso, lo veras en un momento. ¡Black deja de jugar al mártir y ven acá de una buena vez!, ya sé dónde está el cuarto ahora vamos a las mazmorras, nos queda media hora para la cena de bienvenida y es mejor que te tomes esa poción de una buena vez"

Sirius volvió con lentitud a su forma humana y observó a Severus con una cara seria y reticente

"Vamos Sirius, eres valiente no se supone que eres un Gryffindor, me contaste que estuviste en la mejor casa de Hogwarts porque era la de los valientes"

Lo animo la chiquilla, el hombre la observó con pesar pero asintió en silencio con resignación y caminó hacia Snape como si se tratase de un verdugo que lo lleva hacia la horca.

"Conmovedor, pero tenemos poco tiempo y todavía tengo que cambiar mis pertenencias de habitación, no quiero mudarme cuando todos esos chiquillos estén ya dentro del castillo, así que es mejor que nos vayamos de una buena vez"

Pronunció Snape dando una vuelta casi robótica sobre sus talones para luego comenzar a caminar fuera de la habitación, Will y Sirius lo siguieron mientras Nerón se instalaba cerca de la chimenea, esta vez no tenía intenciones de abandonar la comodidad que aquella alfombra le proporcionaba.

Terminado, por fin después de casi cuatro meses en coma  
¿Review?


	8. Hablemos de viejas pasiones

**Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Este fan fic está hecho sin fines de lucro y solo con la intención de entretener. **

Nuevo capítulo con más SPOILERS, como siempre sobre advertencia no hay engaño. Aunque a estas alturas no creo que alguien se pueda spoliar con lo que seguramente ya todo mundo leyó, sin embargo siempre es mejor prevenir.

* * *

**E P I F A N Í A**

**  
C A P I T U L O VIII  
**_Hablemos de viejas pasiones_

Apuró el humeante y asqueroso líquido con una expresión de rencor y repugnancia entremezclados; había olvidado lo mal que la poción multijugos sabia, y al pensar que está en especifico no lo convertiría en alguien deseado lo ponía de muy mal humor.

Will observó con horror como la piel de Sirius se estiraba y deformaba hasta adaptarse a un cuerpo más pequeño que el propio. Su largo cabello negro se volvió diminuto y puntiagudo y sus ojos grises se tornaron de un ámbar penetrante parecidos a los de un halcón.

Cuando la transfiguración cesó Will no pudo reconocer a la pequeña y menuda mujer de rasgos audaces y cabello encrespado que se erguía frente a ella con una expresión de desasosiego total.

"¿Madam Hooch?"

Preguntó conociendo la respuesta de antemano

"¡No!"

Exclamó Sirius por acto reflejo y Snape sonrió con sorna ante su acción.

"Es mejor que te acostumbres a tú nuevo nombre Black, no puedes irlo negando por las aulas con ese cuerpo"

Aseveró el detestable profesor conseguido que la ahora pequeña y afilada nariz de Black se frunciera.

"Si te hace sentir mejor, ella puede llamarte tía"

Continuó metiendo el dedo en la yaga aún más.

"¿Qué hora es Sirius? ¿Severus no tenía que cambiar sus cosas de lugar?"

Interrumpió Will adelantándose a la respuesta de Black y a la pelea que seguramente le seguiría a su respuesta.

"Parece que un poco de sensatez ilumina tu pequeña cabeza de vez en cuando, es una lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de la mente de tu… _tía_"

Alego el profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras ante las preguntas de Will, recalcando la última palabra usada con sorna, procurando dilatar la pronunciación de cada una de sus letras.

"Tengo poca paciencia Snape, no creo que quieras agotarla, mucho menos cuando falta poco para la próxima luna llena"

Severus abrió los ojos grandes por un segundo para luego volver a su usual expresión de desprecio

"Pequeño perro sarnoso… ¿Cómo te atreves?..."

"¡Basta ya!, ¡Miren qué tarde es!"

Intervino la pelirroja una vez más interponiéndose entre los dos hombres, era obvio que Sirius había tocado una fibra sensible, ya se encargaría después de averiguar cuál había sido.

Snape volvió la mirada hacia el viejo reloj de péndulo que había en su antiguo despacho y se dio cuenta que la chiquilla tenía razón.

"Adelántate de una vez al gran salón. En efecto, estamos retrasados"

Siseó

"Pero Will…"

"La salamandra se queda conmigo"

"Vete Sirius, le ayudare a llevar sus cosas"

Lo animó la pequeña, envalentonada por el hecho de querer evitar más fricción entre los hombres

"Está bien, te veré por la noche"

Comentó dirigiéndose a ella y sin enviarle una mirada más a Snape salió por la puerta.

"No necesito tu ayuda, lo llevaremos con magia"

Snape salió de la habitación inmediatamente después de reunir todas sus cosas, sacándolas del cuarto con un hechizó locomotor. Will lo siguió con pasos lentos y acompasados en silencio, de todos modos no era que tuviese mucho que decir al respecto y no parecía que el hombre necesitara de su ayuda, se las arreglaba bastante bien con su barita.

"Supongo que Dumbledore querrá presentarte con todos los estudiantes, para evitar que luego se sorprendan al verte entre los pasillos"

Comentó provocando que la pelirroja se encogiera de hombros al escuchar la gruesa y profunda voz del hombre salir de la nada.

"Aunque lo mejor será que se acostumbren; cuando comience la guerra, estarán atestados de personas desesperadas por encontrar asilo en un lugar seguro"

Aquello lo pronunció en una voz tan baja que a Will le costó trabajo lograr escuchar la frase completa, ¿Porqué Snape le contaba aquello? Y ¿Porqué habría una guerra? No lograba comprender nada y sin embargo no tenía ganas de preguntar. Snape había provocado que ella lograra contener todo rastro de curiosidad en su ser, lo prefería a salir herida de alguna manera, y es que Severus sabia herir a las personas de manera irremediable con llanas y simples palabras.

"¿Iré a cenar con Sirius y contigo?"

Decidió preguntar al final con timidez, el hombre ya había contestado a esa pregunta con una frase pronunciada hacia unos minutos pero Will quería estar segura de ello.

La cuestión provocó que Severus se detuviera por unos segundos casi imperceptibles antes de reiniciar su pesado y rápido zapateo sobre los adoquines del piso.

"Si"

Indicó con simplicidad, no esperaba que la niña respondiera a lo que él pretendía catalogar como un monologo, por lo menos la segunda parte de su discurso que estaba casi seguro de no haber pronunciado en voz alta. Estaba demasiado distraído últimamente, ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

En ese momento se percató de que ya se encontraban frente a la puerta de su habitación.

"Lilium Hyacinthus"

Dijo en voz alta después de unos segundos durante los cuales planto sus ojos sobre la pesada puerta de madera.

"¿Qué es eso?"

Preguntó la niña sin pensarlo, arrepintiéndose al instante y deteniéndose en seco mientras se mordía la lengua. Y como si el pesado roble hubiese escuchado su pregunta, crujió abriéndose ante ellos.

"La nueva contraseña, obviamente"

Respondió él con ironía, recordándole que la contraseña anterior le había parecido inapropiada. Inmediatamente después entro en la habitación dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto que se encontraba al fondo de la misma, perdiéndose tras la puerta por un momento que a Will le pareció casi eterno.

"¿Severus?"

Pregunto tentativamente, tratando de descubrir si podía entablar una conversación con el hombre esta vez, o si su intento iba a terminar en fracaso como muchos otros una vez más.

"¿Uhum?"

Musitó el profesor con una voz rasposa pero tranquila, no le molestaba estar con la niña siempre y cuando Black se encontrara muy lejos de ambos. Will lo notó pero no dijo nada al respecto.

"No es nada"

Susurró ella al final, Snape se volvió para verla una vez estuvo fuera de su cuarto y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de su respuesta ella lo observaba con ansia.

"Será mejor que nos vallamos"

Espetó al final con indiferencia, adelantándose hacia la puerta y provocando que Nerón abandonara por fin su lugar junto a la cama cuando lo escuchó dirigirse hacia ésta; se acercó hacía el profesor y le olisqueó la orilla de la túnica con interés.

Will estiró las manos por acto reflejo hacia delante al percatarse de la acción. Por unos segundos su corazón se detuvo aterrado ante la expectativa de ver como Severus pateaba a su perro para alejarlo, esperó unos instantes que le parecieron eternos e inmediatamente después abrió los ojos grandes como platos al percatarse de que lo peor nunca ocurrió.

Snape apartó a Nerón con su pie izquierdo casi con cariñó, como si fuese una caricia en lugar de un gesto que implicase rechazo.

"Quédate aquí, tu ama volverá pronto"

Escuchó que le aseguraba hablándole de ella. Con sorpresa, comprobó que el perro le obedeció al instante después de lloriquear lamentando el distanciamiento. Nerón era bastante terco, solo obedecía su madre, por lo que observarlo caminar con esa cara de pesar al ser regañado por alguien más que no fuera Persefone le parecía extraño e inconcebible.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?"

Preguntó mientras observaba con pasmo como la situación se tornaba aún peor cuando el gran San Bernardo la pasó de largo, ignorándola y volviendo a su posición original junto a la única cama que se encontraba de ese lado de la habitación.

"¿Hacer qué?"

Inquirió él a su vez contrariado, levantando una de sus cejas para recalcar su consternación.

"Hace varios días Nerón saltó sobre ti, y ahora"

Dejo la frase incompleta, no sabía como continuarla.

"¿Ahora qué? Simplemente di una orden, los animales son más sensatos que los humanos y probablemente tu perro sabe lo que le conviene ahora que me conoce"

Will parpadeó incrédula, pero no se atrevió a agregar nada más, sino que se limitó a seguirlo cuando este salió por la puerta en silencio adentrándose en el oscuro y largo pasillo en dirección al gran salón.

----------------------------------------------- ooo -----------------------------------------------

"Snape está tardando demasiado"

Vociferó Sirius por quinta vez mientras Dumbledor se inclinaba hacia él para advertirle que se calmara, cada uno de los maestros excepto Slughorn y Severus ocupaban ya sus respectivos lugares, y todos comenzaban a observarlo extrañados preguntándose porque Madam Hooch estaría tan interesada por la presencia del profesor más detestado de Hogwarts.

"Sirius cálmate, estas llamando mucho la atención"

Aseguró el anciano con seriedad, nadie excepto ellos debían conocer la verdad acerca de su transfiguración. Black estaba a punto de rebatir el punto del director cuando el objeto de su discusión apareció en el umbral de la pequeña puerta que estaba tras de ellos.

"¡Snape! ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? Me tenías preocupado, es decir preocupada"

Se corrigió al instante en su frase, acostumbrarse a su nueva condición iba a ser más difícil de lo que se esperaba.

"¡Oh!, disculpe Madam Hooch, lamento haberla inquietado. Su sobrina está a salvo justo aquí" Respondió con sarcasmo, reprimiendo una pequeña e irónica mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa ladina.

Black bufó con molestia ante la réplica sin embargo en lugar de contestar como hubiera sido propio en su persona se concentro en buscar a Will con la mirada, ésta salió inmediatamente después tras de Severus con precaución al advertir que los profesores la observaban con curiosidad y desaprobación.

"Will, ven conmigo. Te presentaré aquí primero"

Anunció Albus con tranquilidad al notar lo tenso que se encontraba el ambiente. Will se acercó a él con la misma cautela con la que había aparecido tras la sombría y desgarbada silueta de Snape.

"No tengas miedo, no pasa nada"

La animó ante los solícitos ojos de los demás

"Esta pequeña es Will Buret, la sobrina de nuestra querida Madam Hooch. Estará viviendo entre nosotros por razones personales que Rolanda ya me ah explicado, por lo que espero no les moleste mi decisión de brindarle cobijo. Recuerden que solo es una niña y vivimos entre infantes después de todo"

Los profesores no encontraron excusa ante semejante explicación así que lo dejaron pasar de largo, no había nada que alegar al respecto. Simplemente asintieron y le obsequiaron una mirada y una que otra sonrisa a la pelirroja.

Slughorn permanecía de pie tras la mesa de los profesores; había llegado unos segundos más tarde, justo a tiempo para presenciar la explicación de Dumbledore. Posó los ojos sobre los de Sirius y tras escuchar el nombre de Madam sonrío con placer.

"Mi querido Albus, me parece que tus palabras están de más"

Pronunció con voz casi atronadora, provocando que todos los presentes se percataran de su presencia al instante.

"¿Por qué habría de molestarnos la presencia de la sobrina de semejante mujer? tan hermosa, tan capaz, tan…"

Continuó con un tono más meloso que a Sirius se le antojo empalagoso y a Severus interesantemente chusco.

"Está bien Horace, creo que todos entendimos el punto"

Se apresuró a comentar Siniestra con picardía, recordaba el secreto amor que Slurghon siempre le profesó a Hooch durante el periodo en el que aún daba clases en Hogwarts antes de su retiro. Un pequeño detalle que a Albus se le había pasado comentar y que Black no recordaba al no ser un buen observador en su época de estudiante, de todos modos no es que él estuviera tratando de adivinar que profesor se enamoraba de otro.

Sin embargo se puso blanco como el papel cuando los ojos del nuevo instructor de pociones se encontraron con los suyos, y la situación se tornó peor cuando Slughorn tomó una de sus manos y la llevó hasta sus labios para besarla con un ruidoso y llamativo contacto.

"Rolanda, sigues tan hermosa como siempre"

Pronunció con parsimonia esperando haber utilizado el tono seductor adecuado, el que lograría conquistar a cualquier mujer según sus estándares.

Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta acallando los murmullos divertidos que comenzaban a extenderse entre los profesores.

"Horace, creo que este no es el mejor momento, Minerva está a punto de llegar con los nuevos alumnos y los demás no tardarán más de cinco minutos en tomar sus puestos"

"Tienes razón, Albus. Cuanto lo siento"

Se disculpo el robusto profesor al percatarse que era el centro de atención junto a una paralizada Madam Hooch que no se atrevía siquiera a cambiar de posición. Soltó su mano y observó como se sentaba en uno de los asientos vacíos por acto reflejo, provocando que él tomara el que se encontraba junto a ella sin bacilar.

Severus observó la escena divertido, esbozando un mohín satírico que se apresuró a reprimir en cuanto tomó el siguiente asiento vacío que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Sirius.

Will volvió el rostro hacia el director y le sonrió sin saber muy bien porque, no entendía que demonios había pasado, o tal vez era que más bien no quería entender, la idea de que Horace estuviese enamorado de Sirius no le hacía gracia alguna, pero ahora que lo analizaba Slughorn no sabía que Hooch no era quien aparentaba ser.

Dumbledore le devolvió la sonrisa con otra de empatía y se apresuró a aparecerle un pequeño banco que acerco a la mesa principal al lado de Filtwik, ya no había más lugares cerca de su tía.

En ese momento el salón comenzó a llenarse con alumnos, cada uno tomo el asiento que le correspondía en una de las cuatro mesas que se encontraban frente a la principal donde Will se encontraba. Entre los semblantes que la niña pudo observar aquella noche, percibió unos llenos de aburrimiento, algunos rebosantes de entusiasmo y otros tantos fastidiados; pensó que era extraño que todos fueran tan variados tomando en cuenta donde se encontraban, para ella hubiese sido más sensato encontrarse con expresiones alegres por todos lados.

Una vez el salón pareció completamente abarrotado, Minerva McGonogall entró al recinto seguida de pequeños niños de once años con los ojos brillantes llenos de nerviosismo e ilusión. Albus comprobó con respeto que una vez más la mujer provocaba un silencio absoluto a su paso.

La selección dio inicio sin retrasos y Will pudo escuchar con placer la canción del sombrero seleccionador seguida por la clasificación del mismo que le fascino tanto como todo lo que encontraba dentro de ese castillo. Su impresión fue tan grata que incluso le pareció que todo había transcurrido demasiado rápido, pues de un momento a otro ya había acabado.

Volvió el rostro hacia Sirius emocionada, esperando descubrir la misma impresión en el nuevo rostro de su amigo, pero al encontrarlo entre los ocupantes de la mesa la decepción la trajo a la realidad una vez más cuando se dio cuenta de como la tonalidad de su piel había pasado de ser blanca a verdosa.

Snape también se había percatado de ello, y por más que aquella situación le proporcionara el placer de ver sufrir a su enemigo con ahínco, esperaba que éste no fuese a cometer una estupidez que comprometiera su secreto.

"Black, ¿Estás bien?"

Pregunto llanamente, no parecía que realmente le importara pero fue suficiente para que Sirius volviera a la realidad. Retiró la mano una vez más de entre los regordetes dedos de Slughorn y la coloco bajo la mesa en una posición segura. El profesor de pociones se encogió con agobio ante el rechazo pero suprimió cualquier comentario al respecto, pues Albus estaba a punto de tomar la palabra en el estrado.

"Snape, esto fue un error. No tenía idea de que Slughorn estaba enamorado de Madam Hooch. ¿Qué demonios vamos a hacer?"

Susurró contrariado y no muy dispuesto a presentar una actitud flexible al respecto. La frase y el tono en la que había sido pronunciada provoco que Severus olvidara por completo su convicción de ayudar a Black para que este no cometiera una tontería, y todas sus ansias de subyugar al hombre frente a él volvieron como un torrente a su mente.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¿Vamos? A mí me parce que la pregunta más apropiada sería: ¿Qué vas a hacer? Mi estimada profesora"

Murmuró con sorna, esbozando una diminuta sonrisa en la que sus dientes amarillentos y desiguales quedaron a la vista de Sirius.

"Tu, desagradable y asqueroso remedo de…"

"Guarda tus insultos para otro momento, Albus está a punto de iniciar su discurso"

Lo atajó con sosiego, recalcando la palabra discurso con un toque de desagrado que enfatizo al dejar sus ojos en blanco. Respetaba al director pero tenía que admitir que sus discursos le resultaban cursis y fastidiosos. Sirius se dio cuenta de que hablaba con tranquilidad, más que molestarlo, sus ofensas parecían divertirlo, seguramente la razón se debía a su nueva condición de mujer. Apretó los dientes solo de imaginarlo, la humillación por la que Albus Dumbledore lo estaba haciendo pasar era peor de lo que se había imaginado y lo odio en ese momento más que a nadie en el mundo, por brindarle una nueva y cómoda vía de venganza a su enemigo.

Después de eso todos los momentos que paso dentro del Gran Salón le parecieron difusos, todo se arremolinaba en su cerebro sin cobrar forma definida y quizá era mejor que así fuera. Volvía la vista de vez en cuando para encontrarse con una embelesada expresión del lado derecho, y ya no sabía si la prefería a la expresión de deleite total que lo hundía más dentro de la humillación, que se encontraba a su izquierda.

Escuchó a medias y con sosiego a Dumbledore, que cuando terminó su discurso de bienvenida comenzó la introducción de la pelirroja. Lo que provocó que todos los que ahí se encontraban posaron sus ojos sobre ella, era una novedad y como tal, los alumnos no tardaron en hacer polémica sobre el asunto. Aunque el chisme no duro más de cinco minutos, pues se vio inevitablemente opacado por el anuncio que Dumbledor pronunció inmediatamente después de presentar a la chiquilla.

Snape era el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y aquello, era una noticia tan relevante que nadie temió comentar su opinión acerca del asunto incluso a riesgo de que sus cuchicheos llegaran a oídos del corrupto y desagradable profesor.


End file.
